Pactos por amor
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Anna hace un pacto con una diosa,su vida a cambio de proteccion para Yoh y sus amigosTendran que demostrar lo que sienten antes de que pase lo inevitable.Mucho romance y accion YXA.Cap6Noche de Barra y el regreso de hao AL FIN ACTUALIZE
1. Prologo

Hola a todos nuevamente yo haciendo un fic,el primerod e shaman king y he de decir que esta serie me ha atrapado bastante asi que no pude resistirme a escribir un fic de ellos.En este fic habra mucho YohxAnna adoro la pareja y tambien habra otras pareja spero no les arruinare la sopresa.espero que lo lean y me manden muchos reviews para ver que tal marcha la historia,habra mucho romance,peleas,canto (si cantaran algunos personajes jejeje), y mucha accion espeor que les guste sin ams ni mas les dejo el prologo y del primer capitulo nos veremos 

Pactos por Amor 

Prologo

  
Era de noche en una vieja pension de piedra,los rayos de la luna brillaban con intensidad y se colaban atravez de una ventana abierta,despertando a una chica la cual se levanto y camino hacia esta,la chica llevaba un vestido negro y una bandana roja al cuello donde terminaban sus cabellos dorados,ademas de un rosario azul.... la chica miro largamente la luna mientras pensaba 

-"Es hora"-murmurmuro de repente y salio de la habitacion con sigilo sin que alguien notara su ausencia 

Salio al pasillo llevando una pequeña mochila,e iba entrando a los cuartos contiguos de donde iba sacando algunas cosas(una laptop,una espada de madera,unos lentes parecidos a goolges,un estetoscopio,una cuchilla,una tabla de snowboardin,un pendulo con una cadena) por ultimo entro a un ultimo cuarto, al entrar vio a un chico de cabellos castaños profundamente dormido,cuando ella entro,el chico se volteo boca abajo- 

"perfecto"- murmuro la chica,quien con sigilo se acerco y lo contemplo un momento para despues,con sumo cuidado quitarle unos audifonos naranjas,lo miro nuevamente ,le acaricio con delicadeza algunos de sus cabellos castaños y salio del cuarto.En el momento en el que salio el chico se desperto y se sento en el futon 

-Que intentas hacer Anna?-se pregunto el chico levantandose 

El Joven salio con cuidado de la habitacion y fue llamando a sus amigos(Ryo,Horo-horo,Ren,manta,Fausto,Lyzerg y Chocolove) a quienes les conto la intromision de anna y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de la falta de sus pertenencias decidieron seguirla. 

Mientras tanto la itako continuo caminando hasta salir de la ciudad hasta un bosque al que siguio adetrandose,mientras los shamanes la seguian un poco retirados para que ella no pudiera sentir su aura,caminaron mas y mas hasta que vieron que la itako se habia detenido ante un hermoso lago, era enorme y muy hermoso,la luz de la luna se reflejaba y lo hacia brillar con una magnifisiencia absoluta,y ver ala itako tambien bañanada por esos brillos hacian la imagen muy celestial 

-Esta vez estuvo muy cerca...-empezo al itako viendo a la luna- no permitire que vuelva a pasar-saco su rosario azul y lo coloco en el piso coloco las cosas que habia agarrado al rededor y ella se coloco al centro coloco sus manos en forma de oracion cerro los ojos y comenzo 

_ "Guardiana de la luz-dijo con voz firme y clara _

protectora de la noche 

responde a mi suplica 

oh,soberana llena de sabiduria y fe 

ven a mi llamado 

responde a mi plegaria 

deseo un pacto contigo 

esta es la noche elegida 

donde la luna brilla 

pura en el cielo 

anna la sacerdotiza te invoca 

te pide un deseo 

que solo tu puedes conceder" 

Los shamanes vieron que la itako seguia inmovil despues de su oracion y de pronto una enorme torre de agua surgio desde el centro del lago y se iba acercando hacia la itako quien seguia sin moverse,cerca,cada vez mas cerca, parecia que llegaba hasta el cielo,de pronto cuando estuvo a milimetros de la itako la torre se rompio sin mojar a la itako y ahi donde estaba la torre ,se encontraba una mujer joven de largos cabellos ondulados plateados, de ojos de color gris , de piel palida,vestida con un largo vestido blanco largo,llevaba una pequeña tiara de plata en la frente y un collar,la itako al fin abrio los ojos viendo sin emocion alguna a esa joven 

-Mi nombre es Selene.. diosa de la luna.. eres tu la que me ha llamado?-dijo esta enfrente de anna 

-Si soy yo..-dijo la itako 

-Dime.... que clase de pacto deseas hacer conmigo..-dijo la mujer 

-Quiero que les brindes proteccion a los dueños de estos objetos..-dijo la itako 

-Puedo preguntar porque?-pregunto al diosa 

-Ellos acaban de luchar con un ser asombrosamente fuerte, y casi.... mueren....mi prometido lucho y estuve a punto de perderlo-dijo ella con dolor- y no pienso permitir que vuelva a suceder esto... asi que pido que los ilumines con tu luz y que los guies no quiero que mueran 

-Porque quieres que los proteja a todos?.... puedo brindarle proteccion a tu prometido..-dijo la diosa 

-No.. no quiero que sea solo a el...... ellos son sus mejores amigos... deben de tener la misma proteccion.... ellos son muy unidos ... estoy segura que si uno lucha los demas lo haran.... son muy valientes y confian mucho uno en el otro ademas de que nunca pierden la fe.. por eso es que quiero que todos sean protegidos 

-Mhh de acuerdo pero respondeme...quien te hablo de mi?-dijo a diosa 

-Mi sensei.. la que me enseño esto.. me conto sobre ti.... antes pense que eras una leyenda pero veo que eres real.... si lo hubiera sabido antes-dijo la sacerdotisa apretando los puños que permanecian a los costados- 

-El hubiera no existe querida-dijo la mujer con gentileza-pero... te ha dicho cuales son las cosas que pido? 

-Si..-dijo la itako y por un momento se turbo.-te contare brevemente.... pero..... bueno tu lo entenderas-dijo separandose un poco de la mujer 

Anna invoco algo con sus manos y una musica empezo a sonar por todo el bosque los shamanes estaban sorprendidos pues no sabian lo que pretendia anna pero para el asombro de todos una imagen se comenzo a ver atras de ella lo que le daba a la diosa y a los shamanes una imagen primero borrosa y luego mas nitida y si aun los shamanes se podian conservar de pie ,Anna comenzo a cantar...(n.d.a.:Las imagenes que apareceren a lo largo de la cancion es el opening tal cual de shaman king de nothern ligths) 

Que te ilumine la eterna luz... 

Un alma fue partida en dos y un gran dolor 

siente mi pecho pues no hay un sitio 

en donde la paz encuentre. 

Las almas buscan su camino con temor, 

una respuesta debe haber, 

la sombra que puede saber. 

En mil pedazos se volvió y 

el destino complico (wo-uo) 

que no hiera el corazón la decepción, 

hay que ser muy fuertes. 

Sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasar 

pues nuestro triunfo ya esta muy próximo. 

Nuestro destino es batallar y triunfar 

pero entregando siempre lo máximo. 

Amor, pecados y sueños en unión 

se van a convertir en un sólo ser. 

Y cuando llegue a ser ya por fin la fusión, 

lo que vendrá será positivo. 

Lograré mi anhelo. 

En el destino hay que creer... 

Al terminar todos los shamanes la miraron asombrados y con la mandibula hasta abajo.. menos uno quien la veia maravillado.. no podian creer que ana "la dama de hielo" tuviera esa voz tan hermosa y ademas conto su historia.con imagenes tan nitidas,jamas pensaron que ella los viera de esa manera sin embargo lucharon con la curiosidad y siguieron observandola 

-Ya veo.. tienes un corazon noble y puro que intentas guardar en una coraza de hielo.. sin embargo los recientes acontecimientos han logrado hacer aparecer un grieta en ese tempano me equivoco?... creo que se debe a ese sujeto....(la itako miro hacia otro lado mientras la diosa lo decia) sabes?.... tuve una historia parecida ala tuya.. por eso hago esto.. pero bueno no te aburrire con mis charlas..tu pasado es triste sin embargo creo que por eso quieres que tu futuro sea mejor si.... ya veo.. nesesitaras un poco de ayuda-lo dijo mas para si misma que para anna quien no la oyo muy bien despues de un momento en que la diosa estaba pensando agregó- de acuerdo la cancion me gusto y he accedido a concederte tu deseo... les dare proteccion a esas siete personas.... a cambio de algo...-dijo la diosa mirando fijamente a la itako 

-A cambio de que?-dijo la itako- 

-Tu vida-fue la simple respuesta de la diosa 

-No-dijo hablando por primera vez yoh sin embargo sus amigos le taparon la boca rogando que no lo hayan oido 

-Callate. si nos desubren nos mataran-dijo horo horo 

-pero no puedo permitir que anna se quite la vida-dijo yoh 

-No creo que acepte....sin embargo debemos dejar que ella decida-dijo ren 

Dijeron mientras observaban el aspecto pensativo de la itako 

-Si acepto me juras que no les pasara nada?....-dijo la rubia 

--No puedo prometerte que no mueran porque solo es una proteccion,mi luz los guiara y los sacara de las sombras si asi se requiere....-dijo la diosa 

-Me quitaras la vida ahora?-dijo la chica 

-No..... puede ser mañana,en una semana,un mes, un año,un lustro.. sera cuando yo quiera.... un dia ire a tu casa y pedire tu vida , a lo que tu no te opondras.... de acuerdo?-dijo la diosa 

-De acuerdo acepto..-dijo la itako impasible mientras pensaba-"creo que de todas formas no podre decirtelo yoh"... 

-Entonces firmemos el trato-dijo la diosa y saco de entre sus ropas una daga fina y hermosamente decorada con piedras presiosas se corto una muñeca y una sangre plateada se vertio en el lago.,le paso la daga a anna quien la tomo e hizo lo mismo .. cuando la roja sangre de anna entro al contacto con el lago este emitio una brillante luz 

-El trato esta hecho ahora-dijo acercandose alos objetos..-los elevo y recito-"Yo luz sobre obscuridad,bien sobre mal,pureza sobre lo impuro, protejo con mi escencia a las personas las cuales de estos objetos son dueños,que sus luz nunca se pierda,que su valentia floresca,que su fuerza nunca flaquee,que guarden siempre una esperanza..la luz de la esperanza,que se den cuenta que el amor y la amistad los llevara siempre a la victoria,-al decir esto ultimo volteo hacia donde estaban los shamanes escondidos y estos se miraron entre si contrariados-la soberana de la luz ha hablado"-los objetos brillaron y se volvieorn a posar en el piso-esta hecho 

-Gracias.....-dijo la itako algo dudosa 

-Puedes llamarme Selene.. despues de todo.. nos volveremos a ver...muy pronto-dijo al diosa 

-Esta bien selene.. gracias por esto-dijo la itako 

-No gracias a ti por tu puro corazon..... y no te preocupes itako no todo esta perdido-dijo - nos veremos lady anna-dijo y desaparecio 

La itako volvio a mirar la luna y dio un largo suspiro...lo habia hecho y no habia marcha atras saco un pañuelo negro de entre sus ropas y se ato la herida firmemente y guardo las cosas encaminandose nuevamente ahora para salir del bosque 

Los shamanes etsaban imparctados esa chica habia sacrificado su vida pro ellos?..nuenca pensaron que ella pensara de esa manera de ellos, pensaron que al fria itako los veia como distractores en el entramiento de su prometido... estaban muy equivocados con ella... y ahora no habia marcha atras.. harian todo lo posible por agradecercelo.. en especial uno de cabellos castaños que pensaba el sacrificio enorme de esa chica.... y penso que la haria feliz... si lograria que ella fuera feliz.. todo lo que quedara.....No el no podia aceptar eso asi como asi lucharia por la vida de ella .. ahora lo sabia.. no la dejaria sola.. nunca mas sola .Corrieron rapidamente para llegar antes que ella.Pero sin darse cuanta todos.. otra persona habia sido testigo de ese pacto de amor.. esa persona era Hao Aasakura........ 

Hao:Esto va a ser divertido jajajaja-de pronto se fijo en la itako que caminaba despacio por el bosque y murmuro....... porque lo histe anna?.... esque realmente amas tanto a mi hermano 

Continuara........... 

Notas de al autora: 

Anna ha hecho el pacto y su vida a cambio de proteccion, yoh se quedara de brazos cruzados?,y hao sigue vivo?.. que habra pasado con los shamanes ?.... chequen el prox capitulo que es el inicio de la granaventura 

Prox capitulo 

"Como han pasado los años....La gitana" 


	2. Cap1Como han pasado los añosLa Gitana

Pactos por Amor

Capitulo 1.-Como han pasado los años ..La gitana

  


Era una soleada mañana ,los rayos del sol se colaron atravez de una ventana despertando a una persona que dormia esa persona se levanto al sentir los rayos del astro rey en su cara ,se baño y se vistio rapidamente,no habia problema siempre se ponia lo mismo un vestido negro y su misma bandana pero se notaba diferente,no sabia porque alo mejor como le habian dicho habia cambiado un poco con los años,tenia un hermoso cabello dorado que le llegaba a los hombros,la chica se acerco ala ventana y la abrio de par en par respirando el viento que entraba a refrescar su alcoba 

-Ha pasado tiempo-se dijo- tal vez....-no pudo terminar porque una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos 

-Señorita Anna ya esta el desayuno-se oyo la voz de una chica 

-Ya voy tamao-respondio la aludida y se dispuso a salir de su habitacion 

Bajo con lentitud las escaleras puesto que sabia lo que le esperaba..... desde hace 5 años era lo mismo.... sus mañanas eran iguales desde que regresaron del torneo de shamanes los amigos de su prometido le habian dicho que vivirian con ellos para que no se perdiera el contacto y ante una rotunda negativa de ella(aunque por dentro deberia confesarse le divertian un poco.....solo un poco),y la amplia sonrisa de su prometido todos se mudaron a la casa de los Asakura 

Al entrar los observo todos estaban alli,incluso su prometido quien al verla de dio una sonrisa 

-Buenos dias annita-dijo un chico de cabello castaño 

-Buenos dias Yoh-dijo ella sentandose a su lado 

-Buenos dias Doña Anna-repitieron como en coro de escuela los demas acompañantes 

-Buenos dias -respondia la chica 

Y los observo largamente,no sabia porque pero ese dia sentia que el paso de los años se habia venido de golpe. 

Descanso bien doña anna ?-dijo una chica al lado suyo 

Una chica de larga cabellera azul y ojos celestes era pilika.Ella y su hermano se habian quedado en la casa asakura negandose regresar al norte donde decian que sus familiares tenian todo arreglado asiq ue no nesesitarian de ellos en un tiempo ,ella se habia quedado con el pretexto de estudiar diseño de modas cosa que ala chica fasinaba y en honor de la verdad anna reconocia que tenia mucho talento,pilica era muy sonriente y alegre,ademas hacia amigos casi cada vez que salia cosa que asu hermano y a otro chico de la mesa no les tenia muy contentos. 

-Si bien gracias-dijo anna 

-Claro porque no habria de haber dormido?-Dijo un chico tambien de cabellos azules pero mas cortos 

El era horo horo,el joven aniu habia madurado sus rasgos con los años se veia muy apuesto ya que el duro entrenamiento con su hermana asi lo ameritaba,el se quedo en la casa asakura diciendo que ahi habia buenos lugares para sembrar sus plantas su unico sueño era que el hombre y la naturaleza esten equilibrados ,el era muy gracioso y lo que mejor sabia hacer era pelear con Ren esas batallas eran muy apocalipticas y mas de una vez anna tuvo que remodelar alguna parte de la casa.,aunque no solo por apoyo a yoh y a anna se habia quedado, habia una chica tambien involucrada 

-Porque ayer se oian pisadas a horas muy entradas de la noche-respondio un pequeño chico 

Manta Oyamada es el mejor amigo de su prometido el aunque tenia casa en la ciudad el decidio mudarse hacia la pension para poder estar cerca de su amigo Yoh por lo que se ofresiera,era un chico muy inteligente y asistia a cursos normales auqnue las clases habia terminado el seguia yendo a la escuela a cursos especiales, y aunque casi todos los presentes se estabn tomando un año sabatico el no podia dejar de asistir a sus clases al menos 3 veces por semana. 

-Tal vez fui yo lo siento me quede mucho tiempo con la banda-dijo un joven algo mayor 

Ryu con su espada de madera tambien vivia ahi,al ser proclamada la pension como su lugar favorito se ausentaba muy poco rara vez 2 meses seguidos,puesto que se iba con su banda a recorrer los lugares mas exoticos dentro del japon,aunque al llegar les contaba a todos que lo escuchaban atentos lo que habia visto y oido,el dejo al escuela hace tiempo puesto que habia conseguido un empleo en una revista donde escribia acerca de sus viajes y aportaba dinero ala casa(para ssatisfaccion de anna) 

-No mi negro tu llegaste antes hablamos de mas tarde pue´-dijo una persona de piel obscura 

El gran chocolove no habia cambiado en nada seguian sus chistes malos y su peinado afro el consiguio trabajo en un restaurant donde le pagaban muy bien y aunque aun no era un gran comediante se habia presentado en varios clubes donde comenzaba a presentarse ante las personas el no dio explicasion alguna de porque estaba ahi 

-Esta muy delisioso Tamao-dijo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras comia 

Lizerg se habia mudado a la pension argumentando que no tenia porque regresar a inglaterra aunque regreso por un breve lapso de tiempo para arreglar papeles y eso ,seguia siendo muy apuesto y galante ,pilika y tamao habian soprendido a varias chicas siguiendo a lizerg hasta la pension donde se quedaban horas y si alguna de ellas salia las veian con odio,lizerg tambien habia madurado ya no buscaba amigos fuertes sino que el mismo se entrenaba para ser fuerte,ademas ya no guardaba algun rencor,habia aprendido a que no podia seguir con odio toda su vida 

-Gracias joven lizerg-añadio una pelirosada 

Tamao seguia siendo un poco debil como shaman pero se esforzaba al maximo,ella al ser mas o menos familiar de los asakura vive con ellos y es la encargada de cocinar y tener la casa limpia cosa que ella hace felizmente porque asi tiene tiempo de pensar en el chico que le robo el corazon,aunque el no es yoh como ella habia pensado al principio estos 5 años ayudaron a que ella se diera cuenta de sus reales sentimientos por yoh solo sentia admiracion y al igual que con anna respeto ellos eran sus idolos y el otro chico .. bueno.... ella lucharia por el.. 

Fausto como vas en la clinica?-dijo anna viendo hacia un joven de cabellos rubios con bata 

Fausto guiado por la propocision de Yoh de quedarse con ellos acepto y con ayuda de su esposa levantaron una pequeña clinica que se encontraba dentro de la pension donde atendia alos clientes de las aguas termales y tambien otros que llegaban por otras molestias ,habia adquirido gran prestigio pero el se encontraba feliz proque esba con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y agradacido en el alma con yoh y anna por hacerlo posible 

-Bien doña anna,pero la veo un poco cansada-dijo el doctor 

-No ella lo que se ve es exausta-dijo un chico de cabellos morados y ojos dorados 

Ren Tao,de la dinastia tao se habiamudado por negocios familiares aunque el decia que eran muchos ,solo que el se habia ausentado algunos meses porque nesesitaba pensar, lo que lo tenia ahora ocupado era un negocio que en los ultimos meses misteriosamente de haber sido declarado en banca rota,casi de milagro se habia levantado,el era la persona despues de yoh que mas confianza tenia anna tal vez porque sus caracteres son casi iguales o tal vez por otra cosa,el seguia siendo un chico muy guapo ya no tenia ese pico puesto que ya se arreglaba como un ejecutivo de traje y todo cosa que hacia suspirara a una chica de la mesa 

-No digas eso Tao me siento bien-dijo anna viendolo fijamente-ademas tu te ves desvelado..-añadio mordazmente... 

-En serio te sientes bien annita?-añadio con un toque de preocupasion su prometido 

-Yoh Asakura habia demostrado 5 años atras que era un ser muy poderoso, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de eso ademas el era el motor de su vida ,ella estaba enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo atras pero ella esperaba que el le dijera algo.a decir verdad su relacion no habia mejorado muhco,habia unas cuantas miradas y solo algunos roces pero ninguna palabra o demostracion,ni un beso y eso a los dos los estaba matando por dentro,yoh se habia convertido en un hombre realmente apuesto tenia una espalda ancha y un pecho firme y fuerte ,los resultados de su entrenamiento saltaban a la vista y su prometida lo habia notado,no era totalmente de hielo y cada vez que lo veia sin camisa tenia que salir corriendo antes de que alguien viera su sonrojo ,principalmnte de ella nacio la idea de un año sabatico de clases pues no podia soportar como esas tontas niñitas veian a su prometido ,no le gustaba la forma en que lo seguian y le hablaban pero aun no podia decirle de sus sentimientos no sabia porque 

.Yoh asakura vio a su prometida con preocupasion ella es una chica muy fuerte y el lo sabia,ella se habia vuelto muy hermosa con los años su cuerpo habia cambiado haciendole curvas que yoh penso que podia admirarlas eternamente,ella se movia con una gracia que solo podia ser comparada como la una princesa ,cuando ella le propuso tomarse un año el acepto de inmediato pues no podia soportar los celos cuando los hombres de toda la escuela dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando ella pasaba a su lado,muchos la seguian con la mirada hasta que se perdia de vista, y muchos se acercaban a ella pero casualmente caian o se tropezaban antes de llegar,claro que no sabian que un samurai los hacia caerse,asi que solo muy pocos llegaban a su meta,los que llegaban claro esta eran rechazados con solo una mirada de la itako,el estaba profundamnete enamorado de ella pero no le decia por miedo al rechazo,ademas debia de admitirlo ese aire frio que tenia anna cuando mas joven habia de convertirse en un to que de sensualidad y misterio que la envolvian a SU annita .La suave voz de su prometida lo saco de sus cabilaciones 

-No,estoy bien,solo que tarde en dormir anoche solo es eso..-dijo la itako 

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya-dijo manta 

-Es cierto yo tambien me voy o si no llegre tarde-anuncio pilika levantandose 

-A donde vas?-quiso saber su hermno 

-Es que el sabado conoci a una chica a la que le mostre mis diseños y le gustaron y me dio una cita para hoy a las 11 asi que debo darme cita o llegre tarde-dijo pilika 

-Pero ya son las 10:30 -dijo tamao 

-Oh no.. no llegare-dijo la peliazul tristemente 

-Te llevare...-anuncio ren- asi de paso voy a unos asuntos de mi negocio-dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo 

-Tienes que ir otra vez?-se proegunto yoh -pense que solo era en la noche 

-Ehh si......-dijo titubeando ren- solo que ayer no arregle una papeleria que debe de estar lista y lo hare hoy. vamonos-dijo levantandose- ahh ademas hoy llega una visita muy importante para mi 

-Jun?-dijo ryo 

-No ella esta en china arreglando cosas de la familia tao es otra persona 

- Bueno entonces luego nos vemos-dijo manta marchandose 

-Adios-dijo pilika saliendo con ren 

-Yo tambien me marcho debo de entregar un articulo para hoy-dijo ryo saliendo 

-Bueno y esto es todos los dias-dijo yoh con una sonrisa 

-Si.-dijo anna- eso es bueno 

-Y a quien le toca hacer la cena?-comento lizerg 

-A mi-dijo anna 

-Wow super entonces estar muy rico-dijo son pensar yoh haciendo que su prometida se sonrojara 

-Que hara doña anna?-dijo chocolove 

- Creo que curry con arroz y un pastel de naranja-comento la itako 

Siii naranjas adoro las naranjas-añadio contento yoh- ire contigo a comprar las cosas annita 

-De acuerdo pero....cuando termines tu entrenamiento-dijo la itako 

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian -dijo horo horo 

Los espiritus acompañantes tambien estaban muy tranquilos disfrutaban el paso de los dias en el cementerio ,claro cuando no acompañaban a sus amos en algun entrenamiento o pelea para no perder la costumbre. 

Mientras lizerg y horo horo se iban a entrenar a un gym,yoh hacia lo mismo de siempre se iba a correr y a hacer ejercicios dentro de la pension nada mas anna no toleraria que chicas en poca ropa vierasn a SU prometido.Chocolove se fue a a1 al trabajo y fausto estaba en la clinica, no estarian juntos hasta la tarde,bien... paz y tranquilidad para ella.... 

Al caer la tarde el sol se desvanecia en tonos rojos y morados, anna caminaba al lado de su prometido el cargando unas bolsas puesto que habian salido del supermercado 

-"Han pasado 5 años desde lo del pacto,creo que no falta mucho"-pensaba la itako-"pero no puedo morir sin decirle"-vio de reojo a su prometido 

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que se habian detenido ,de el callejon de al lado salia una mano llena de anillos y pulseras esa mano era delicada y les hacia señas a ambos 

-Que sera eso?-pregunto yoh-creo que quiere que entremos 

-Olvidalo ya es tarde-dijo la itako 

Pero casi sin querer entraron en el callejon al entrar vieron a una joven de largos cabellos ondulados negros,tenia los ojos de un verde profundo ,tenia cubierta de la la nariz hacia abajo con un velo ,estaba vestida con una falda larga,amplia aunque ajustada de la cintura, de color morado con muchos adornos y cinturones ademas de una blusa blanca holgada con collares,tenia muchas pulceras y dijes ademas desprendia un olor a rosas,es decir era toda una gitana. 

-Buenas tardes-dijo la joven gitana mientras hacia un gesto con la mano -Desean que les diga su futuro?-pregunto 

-Buenas tardes-dijo cortesmente yoh-pero -viendo a la itako-tenemos algo de preisa 

-Por favor solo tomara un segundo-Dijo la chica-mientras miraba con ansias- no demorare shaman..-dijo apenas murmurandolo 

-Que?-dijo anna 

- Que no demorare-dijo la gitana- 

-Quien eres?-dijo yoh 

-Solo soy una pobre gitana que se ha extraviado y mientras espero que me encuentren debo de revelarles algo muy importante 

-Y que es?-dijo yoh 

La gitana rapidamente tomo la mano izquierda de anna ,quien asombrada por su rapidez no hizo nada mientras observaba que la gitana admiraba su palma mientras la analizaba mientras les decia a ambos 

-La vida tranquila que llevaban ha terminado-dijo- es tiempo de que pagues las viejas deudas -Anna e Yoh se soprendieron -vendran a cobrar un favor antiguamnete dado y te marcharas para siempre a menos que..... 

-Que tiene que hacer?-se apresuro a decir yoh sorprendiendo a anna 

-Que su corazon se abra ante sus sentimientos y sea libre-dijo la gitana 

-Sea libre-dijo anna 

-Si pero no se preocupen las cosas siempre pasan por algo-dijo la gitana soltando a anna 

-Debemos irnos-dijo rapidamnet al itako saliendo del callejon 

-Adios y gracias-dijo yoh siguiendo ala chica 

La gitana salio del callejon y los vio perderse entre la multitud de repente alguien la llamo 

-Pense que no te encontraria.... gitana-dijo la voz 

-Perdona.. tenia que hacer algo antes-dijo son voltears ,nos vamos? 

La gitana se volteo sonriente a su acompañante y ambos se perdieorn igualmnet entre la multitud 

Continuara............ 

Notas de la autora 

Hola que les parecio este capitulo? es solo para que vean que ha pasado con nuestros amigos despues de 5 años osea que todos tienen al rededor de 18 años,el proximo esta muy movidillo e interesante,vendran muchas cosas he aqui un avance 

--------------------- 

puedo dormir con ren-anuncio la gitana 

En serio?.. ni ellos duermen juntos?-dijo la gitana señalando a yoh y anna quienes se sonrojaron ,claro al itako lo disimulo viendo hacia otra parte- pero son prometidos no?.. jajaja ahora me diras que no se dan ni besos verdad?-dijo sonriendo hacia los demas pero al ver sus caras serias dijo- oh rayos.... 

-Creo que yoh debe saberlo-dijo la gitana 

-Que debe saber?-dijo la itako 

-Lo que haces con ren todas las noches-dijo la gitana tomando por sopresa ala itako 

Ren em dijo que solo serian unas noches pero despues lo disfrute tanto que ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo-dijo la itako 

-Te reto-dijo yoh viendo fijamnete a ren tao-te reto... vamos a afuera-dijo yoh y salio de la casa 

------------- 

Los deje con la duda? entonces vean el cap 2 

Capitulo 2.- Los celos de yoh..... Malos entendidos ....... 


	3. cap2:Los celos de yohMalos entendidos

Pactos por Amor

Capitulo 2.- Los celos de yoh..... Malos entendidos ....... 

Al caer la noche anna habia terminado la cena, habia subido a retocarse un poco y a pensar,al llegar a su cuarto vio el espejo 

-En serio? ya sera hora-dijo la itako-debo darle al menos una explicasion a yoh 

-Anna?...-dijo una voz de un chico al otro lado de la puerta abriendola-estas lista para cenar? 

-Si vamos-dijo apresurandose a salir pero una mano detuvo su brazo- 

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar cierto?-dijo yoh 

-Si pero no ahora-dijo la itako y ambos sintieron una energia conocida - creo que acaba de llegar ren 

Al bajar se juntaron con todos los demas que ya habian llegado y tenian curiosidad por ver a la nueva visita y se colocaron enfrente como dueños de la casa y pudieron notar a ren un poco impaciente 

-Vamos que ya llevas mucho tiempo alli-dijo el exasperado 

-Si disculpa es que es un bello lugar,muy hermoso en verdad-dijo entrando 

Yoh y anna se soprendieron era la misma gitana que habian visto anteriormente sus pulseras hacian ruido mientras caminaba,ella con un movimiento de la mano quito el velo que cubria la mitad de su rostro al quitarselo vieron que era hermosa tenia la piel de un color palido como el de anna ,nariz pequeña y los labios carnosos de un color rojo natural esto en conjunto a sus ojos verdes y su cabello la hacian ver hermosa 

-Veo que nos volvemos a ver-dijo la gitana 

-Si-dijo yoh con su ya tipica sonrisa 

-Se conocen?-dijo ren 

-Solo nos topamos-dijo la gitana- por cierto mi nombre es Cassandra Alcazar 

-Yo soy Yoh Asakura y ella es Anna Kyouyama-dijo yoh 

-Que no soy esposos?.... por un momento lo crei-dijo la gitana un poco sorprendida 

Los aludidos se tornaron de un color rojo intenso 

-No solo somos prometidos-dijo yoh 

-Ah lo siento.. bueno es un placer.dijo dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno al ver su asombro menciono-ah lo siento son costumbres diferentes si quieren no lo hago 

-Ohh no se moleste señorita mi nombre es ryo con su espeda de madera-dijo este y al recibir el beso se torno de un color rojo asi comenzaron las presentaciones y al llegar a pilika la gitana le dirijio una mirada rapida a ren quien de repente encontro fasinante el tapiz. 

Se sentaron a cenar todos mientras le preguntaban a la gitana 

-Y de donde conoces a ren?-dijo manta 

-Digamos que tenemos nuestra historia-dijo la gitana- 

-Me salvo la vida-barboto de repente el chino 

-La vida?-dijo yoh 

-Recuerdan cuando me ausente por algunos meses?-dijo tao 

-Si fuiste a atender negocios cierto?-dijo horo 

-Pues ahi la conoci.... tenia muchas preguntas... un dia choque con ella mientras bailaba-dijo ren tao 

-Bailabas?-dijo pilika 

-Si pues soy una gitana cariño, ya sabes, leo tu futuro,bailo ,canto todo el paquete.. ahora recuerdo que tu me debes eso.. por tu culpa perdi muchos clientes ese dia-dijo la chica 

-Lo que sea.... el caso es que ella me ayudo mucho cuando mas lo necesitaba...-dijo el-pero bueno es tarde y creo que les contare mas despues 

-Entonces sabes leer el futuro?-dijo pilika 

-Claro soy una experta presiosa,no hay nadie que tenga mi don,ademas se hacer otras cosas,como bailar,hechizos,pociones, de todo....-dijo la chica- ya se enteraran mas tarde todo lo que puedo provocar.--dijo en un susurro 

-Y con quien vives?-dijo manta 

-Pues estaba en una caravana ...pero pasaron cosas.....que bueno ya sabran y pues....cuando conoci a ren tao me invito a pasar unos dias aqui y pues decidi tomarme unas vacasiones de todo eso-dijo la chica 

-Wow que emocionante debe ser tu vida-dijo lizerg algo impresionado 

-Bueno si.. viajo por todo el mundo, conosco mucha gente, y lo mejor es que vivo tranquila y sin preocuparme de nada ,tan solo viendo las hermosas estrellas del firmamento .. no es la gran vida?-dijo la gitana 

-Vivir tranquila y sin preocupaciones?-repitio anna en voz baja un poco impresionada 

-Debes mostrarnos luego algo de su cultura señorita -dijo fausto 

-Mhh dejame ver..... ahh tengo una exelente idea, creo que les dare una muestra de todo lo que se hacer que les parece el proximo domingo?.. pasaran muchas cosas y asi no se saturaran ademas puedo leerles su futuro y bailarles claro que nesesitare un poco de ayuda 

-Si cuenta conmigo-dijo pilika 

-Sueña interesante jijiji-dijo yoh con una gran sonrisa 

-Esta bien pero no quiero que hagan mucho escandalo de acuerdo?-dijo anna mirandolos a todos seriamente 

Todos sonrieron gustosos 

-Vientos va a ver pachanga-dijo el chocolate con unos gorritos al instante fue apaleado por al lanza de tao 

-Oh es cierto debo de arreglar su habitacion señorita Alcazar-dijo tamao 

-Por dios pequeña en mi vida he han hablado con tanta formalidad solo dime cassandra y no hay problema por al habitacion..... puedo dormir con ren-anuncio la gitana 

-Van a dormir juntos????-gritaron todos los presentes a exepcion de ren y anna 

-Si tiene algo de malo?-pregunto la chica con real asombro-vamos es broma no? 

-En este pais no se acostumbra eso cassandra-dijo el chino quien estaba un poco sonrosado 

-En serio?.. ni ellos duermen juntos?-dijo la gitana señalando a yoh y anna quienes se sonrojaron ,claro al itako lo disimulo viendo hacia otra parte- pero son prometidos no?.. jajaja ahora me diras que no se dan ni besos verdad?-dijo sonriendo hacia los demas pero al ver sus caras serias dijo- oh rayos....pero esque digo.. si son prometidos es lo menos no?.. no ando diciendo que hagan otras cosas aparte de dormir... 

Todos se habian puesto de un color granate intenso pero ren se aclaro la garganta y dijo 

-No te preocupes si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-dijo ren tao 

-Ah no para nada-dijo anna- esta casa es decente y hasta que no vea un anillo en la mano de esta gitana ella dormira en una habitacion sola-dijo la itako en un tono que no aceptaba replicas 

-De acuerdo porque dormir con ren es verdaderamente cansado siempre hablando de su gran amor-dijo pero fue interrumpida 

-Callate prometiste no decir nada-dijo tao sacando su cuchilla 

-esta bien ,esta bien, no iba a decir nada.... los sentimientos son muy complicados y dificiles de entender no?-dijo volteando a ver a anna-mientras no te desagas de las telarañas en tu corazon y le des el paso al amor no triunfaras-y dirijiendose a tamao continuo-linda me dirias donde me quedare ?... creo que si estoy un poco cansada-la pelirosada se levanto y la chica comenzo a seguir cuando de repente se paro en el umbral de la puerta y dijo- es extraño siento energias muy poderosas por aqui pero debe ser mi imaginacion-dijo y desaparecio por el pasillo 

Todos estaban con gotas sobre su cabeza 

-Creen que se haya dado cuenta?-dijo lizerg 

-No creo le puse un conjuro a la casa-dijo anna 

-Ademas los espiritus no estan dijeron que se quedarian en el cementerio-dijo yoh 

-pero entonces que sintio ella-dijo manta 

-No se .. desde que la conosco siempre es asi.........es curioso .... sus predicciones son ciertas siempre .. asi que debo decir que debe de ser muy poderosa-dijo ren 

-Nunca le preguntaste si era una shaman?-dijo horo 

-No en realidad no-dijo ren con sinceridad 

-Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a descansar-dijo anna viendo furtivamente el reloj 

-si es cierto ya es tarde-dijo yoh levantandose 

Al caer la noche la gitana estaba viendo las estrellas desde la ventana de su cuarto,realmente esa casa era muy hermosa y llena de una energia positiva muy grande, a ella le daba pesar saber que pronto pasarian muchas cosas, vio el reloj que marcaban las 12 de la noche cuando sonrio al fijarse que dos figuras salian de la casa, ambas figuras llevaban gruesos abrigos que no permitian verles la cara,la gitana sonrio para si 

-Creo que su pequeño secreto acabara mañana querido Ren-dijo viendo subir a esas personas en un coche negro alejandose en las calles- si mañana sera un dia muy agitado sera mejor que duerma 

Otra persona estaba viendo la misma imagen solo que el estaba algo triste 

-Hoy nuevamente anna?-dijo yoh con algo de pesar-porque sales siempre de noche con ren 

Ala mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando exepto por la gitana que aun no bajaba 

-Mhhh nunca habia sido tan dormilona-sentensio ren-a lo mejor es por el viaje 

De repente entro la gitana,pero lucia diferente ahora no llevaba su atuendo clasico sino que llevaba unos pants blancos ajustados con una playera de licra azul ,llevabba su pelo recojido en una coleta 

-Buenos dias -dijo la gitana-siento la tardanza 

-No te preocupes ,sabemos que estas cansada-dijo horo 

-Si un poco pero debo de irme a hacer mi ejercicio-dijo la gitana 

-Corres?-dijo manta 

-Si es muy relajante correr con los primeros rayos del sol... eso te purifica-dijo la chica 

-Oye y porque la ropa-dijo pilika 

-Pues no crees que seria incomodo correr con mi falda y tantas cosas?-dijo la chica-esta ropa es mas comoda-dijo tomando un vaso de leche 

-Ella si sabe lo que es tener condicion fisica-dio anna viendo con reproche a su prometido 

-Es cierto yo tambien debo de ir a entrenar-dijo yoh con pesar 

-Mhhhh no quiere correr conmigo señorita anna?-dijo la gitana con naturalidad 

Todos en la mesa que conocian a anna sabian que ella jamas hacia ejercicio,y ademas nunca la habian visto con otra ropa que no fuera su vestido negro o su uniforme de al escuela ,ellos ya se preparaban para la fria respuesta de la chica 

-De acuerdo-dijo anna tranquilamente 

-QUE??-dijeron todos los integrantes de la mesa soprendidos 

-Que he dicho algo malo?-dijo la itako viendolos con frialdad 

-Bueno annita esque tu nunca corres-dijo yoh con una sonrisa 

-En realidad casi nunca hace nada-dijo horo 

Alguna vez tu me has dicho que entrene contigo yoh?-dijo la itako ignorando el comentario de horo 

-Bueno pues....-dijo su prometido con duda 

-Ahi esta.. si me dijeras lo haria-dijo ella como diciendo que 1 y 1 son 2 

-Bueno entonces espero que te cambies -dijo la gitana 

-De acuerdo dijo anna-vuelvo enseguida-y dirijiendo a yoh -no deberas ir saliendo tu a tu entrenamiento? 

-Si ya casi me voy-dijo el con su tipica sonrisa en realidad queria ver a anna con ropa deportiva 

A los 10 minutos bajo anna y todos seguien en el comedor 

-Estoy lista-anuncio la itako 

Todos en la mesa la vieron con la mandibula abierta nunca habian visto ala itako antes asi llevaba unos pants ajustados negros que marcaban sus piernas ala perfeccion ademas de una ombliguera tambien de color negro ajustada a su pecho,su cabello lo llevaba normalmente 

-Annita........-dijo yoh- te ves....hermosa...-solo pudo decir mientras los demas afirmaban con la cabeza 

-Se ve muy bien señorita anna-dijo tamao 

-Ya ... no digan esas cosas-dijo la itako algo orgullosa de provocar esa mirada en su prometido 

En realidad esa ropa hacia ver a anna muy bien puesto que le marcaba perfectamente el cuerpo de ya toda una mujer y aunque yoh estuvo unos momentos anodadado le cayo el balde de agua fria al pensar que todos en las calles verian asi a su prometida con esa ropa tan ajustada y no le causo ya tanta felicidad pero la supo aguntar porque ideo un plan para cuidar de su annita 

-Bueno nos vamos?-dijo la gitana-correremos unos 50 kilometros.. algun problema? 

50 era el doble de lo que corria yoh (claro el con las pesas ) y todos pensaron que al itako se quejaria 

-De acuerdo pero de regreso correremos otros 50-dijo con naturalidad la sacerdotisa 

-Me parece bien entonces empezemos-creo que nesesitaremos un calentamiento 

Salieron todos al jardin donde la gitana empezo su calentamiento con movimientos flexionando su piernas y haciendo algunos movimientos de estiramiento,en cambio anna empezo a flexionar las piernas con movimientos rapidos y lijeros como si fuera una gimnasta profecional , alos 10 minutos las dos estaban listas, los shamanes se asombraron de saber la flexibilidad de la itako y tambien de la gitana quines no parecieron verlos y salieron a correr,aunque yoh las siguio un poco retirado de ellas 

Ellas corrieron a lo largo de la ciudad y todos los hombres al verlas ,se detenian para ver a dos hermosas mujeres con ropa ajustada corriendo,pues no era algo que se veia todos los dias anna se soprendio de la condicion de la gitana y la gitana igualmente de anna pues penso que no iba a aguantar mucho pero sonrio para si mienteriosamente, anna kyouyama era toda una caja de sopresas,al llegar al parque se detuvieron pues los 50 kilometros habian terminado y decidieron descansar un poco para beber un poco de agua (habia una maquina cerca) anna contemplo el lago que habia ahi , le traia muchos recuerdos ,como la despedida de su prometido hace ya 6 años cuando partio al torneo de shamanes , en realidad la itako habia aceptado la oferta de correr de la gitana porque queria saber , que es loq ue la gitana conocia acerca del pacto y queria informacion 

-Luces preocupada..-dijo al gitana sacabdola de sus pensamientos- el pacto ya casi se cobrara y piensas que aun tienes cosas que hacer aqui cierto? 

-La itako se soprendio y se sento al lado de al gitana en un banco cerca del lago 

-Algo asi-dijo anna- que sabes tu? 

-Pues como te dije puedo ver el futuro y se que pasaras por muchas pruebas.. no se con quien hayas hecho ese pacto pero te puedo decir que no todo esta perdido-dijo la chica de ojos verdes 

-En serio lo crees?.. tal vez sea lo mejor.... no creo que les haga muhca falta aqui-dijo anna con melancolia- yoh esta muy feliz con sus amigos aqui y solo soy la "prometida malvada.. la dama de hielo que le impone a yoh entrenamientos duros"-dijo anna tristemente a nadie le habia dicho como se sentia pero no sabia porque pero con la gitana sintio la nesesidad de desahogarse 

-No creo.. viste como te vio?.. querida casi te quitaba la ropa con los ojos-sonrio divertida cassandra al ver el leve sonrojo de la itako- ademas todos te aprecian... porque crees si no estarian aqui todos... incluso manta que segun se vive aqui mismo 

-Ellos estan por yoh...-dijo amargamente anna 

-No.. ellos tambien estan por ti....-dijo la gitana- te dire la verdad.... ellos estaban el dia que hiciste el pacto 

-Que?-dijo asombrada la itajo-como sabes... no los note.... como pudieron 

-Ellos no me lo dijeron en realidad no lo saben no pilika ni la rosadita.. ellas no estuvieron presentes.. una noche vi las estrellas y ellas me lo dijeron.. se escondieron y ocultaron su presencia para no ser notados...ademas ya te dije soy una gitana y es facil verlos...... entiendes proque ren se fue unos meses algunos años atras?-dijo la gitana- ellos te aprecian muhco anna y creo que es mejor que hablen claramente acerca de esto nesesitaras mucho apoyo-dijo la gitana 

-Con selene-dijo la itako 

-Que?-dijo confundida la gitana- 

-Fue con selene con ella hize el pacto-dijo anna 

-Mhhh ya veo..- dijo la gitana- debes hablar hoy con ellos mientras mas rapido se enteren todos mas facial sera todo...ademas debo de hablar contigo de otra cosa 

En ese momento yoh llego al lugar donde estaban las chicas, le habia costado mucho trabajo seguirlas porque corrian muy rapido y el tenia las pesas al verlas decidio esoconderse para que no lo vieran y escucho la siguiente parte de su conversacion 

-Creo que yoh debe saberlo-dijo la gitana 

-Que debe saber?-dijo la itako 

-Lo que haces con ren todas las noches-dijo la gitana tomando por sorpresa ala itako 

Yoh se soprendio al oir esa frase en boca de la gitana 

-Como lo sabes?-dijo algo alarmada la chica rubia 

-El me lo dijo ese es otro de los motivos que me trae aqui.... no debes de engañar de esa forma a tu prometido-dijo la gitana 

-No lo entenderia-dijo anna 

-Yo creo que si .... ren es su mejor amigo y el tambien tiene que mentirle -dijo anna 

-Ren me dijo que solo serian unas noches pero despues lo disfrute tanto que ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo-dijo la itako(n.a: jajaja pobre yoh que se estara imaginando)- 

-Ren esta metido en todo este embrollo y esta confundido ........muy confundido.. sabes el me dijo que llegaste en el momento presiso a salvarlo-dijo la gitana 

-En serio te dijo eso?-dijo la itako soprendida 

-Si dijo que gracias a ti el tuvo otra opotunidad para demostrar que el podia-dijo la gitana 

-Pero el es muy bueno en eso no entiendo porque dudaba-dijo la rubia 

-El dice que en gran parte es tu ayuda dice que nadie lo hace como tu anna-dijo la gitana- y muero por ver si es cierto 

Yoh se sonrojo a mas no poder pero no por verguenza si no de coraje ,que demonios hacia ren todas las noches con anna?. y ella lo dejaba.... yoh sintio su corazon romperse al ver el sonrojo de la itako 

-En serio el cree que soy buena?-dijo al itako 

-La mejor-dijo la gitana- pero ya sabes yo creo que es mejor que le digan a yoh 

-Temo que el se enoje y se sienta traicionado- dijo la itako con tristeza-yo no queria que esto llegara tan lejos por eso lo ocultamos.... solo serian unas cuantas noches yo me podria desahogar y despues todo volveria ala normalidad pero.... cuando lo estoy haciendo siento que.. no se fuera otra persona...-dijo la itako hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo- ren me dijo que cuando terminara nuestro convenio ni el ni yo tendriamos remordimientos de haber mentido y nuenca hablariamos mas de eso.. 

-Lo se pero a ren se le esta haciendo muy complicado ver a yoh como si nada... ren tiene un alto concepto de la lealtad y el siente que traiciona a yoh no diciendole que el y tu.....-dijo la gitana 

-Pero no se...-dijo anna interrumpiendola-..si ..-dijo tomando una desicion-creo que es hora que se lo diga a yoh....porque si no no podre estar tranquila .. solo espero que me perdone....y no se enoje conmigo 

Yoh no pudo tolerar mas y se fue de ahi, su cabeza estaba realmente confundida SU anna habia dicho que tenia que ver con ren Tao....Tao.. ahoar sentia que lo odiaba como se atrevia a quitarle lo ams presiado para el.... su anna.. no podia dejarlo asi como asi.. prometio que lucharia por ella, el era su prometido por dios no podia creerlo, y ahora le diria que se quedaria con ren tao?... salio del parque aun confundido 

Mientras con las chicas 

-Si creo que es lo mejor anna-dijo la gitana-ademas no creo que tenga nada de malo tu le estas haciendo un favor a ren 

-Si se que no tiene nada de malo pero espero que yoh no se lo tome a mal por no decirle-dijo la itako 

-Lo quieres demaciado cierto?-dijo al gitana 

-Si.. pero no se si el tambien sienta lo mismo por mi,nunca me lo ha dicho-dijo la itako- estamos prometidos lo se pero no se si el lo acepta solo porque asi lo decidieron sus abuelos o porque en verdad siente algo por mi-dijo la sacerdotisa 

-No crees que si yoh no sientiera al menos algo por ti ya te lo hubiera dicho?-dijo la gitana- mira yo he visto a muchas parejas terminar proque no hay amor ,he visto a muhcos hombres enamorados de muchas distintas maneras pero cuando veo los ojos de yoh solo te puedo decir que el tiene un gran amor por ti. pero es mejor que el te lo diga no?-dijo al gitana-creo que deberiamos volver ya es tarde y se preguntaran porque nos tardamos tanto 

-Cassandra.. gracias..-dijo la itako algo cohibida nunca habia hablado asi con nadie y no supo porque habia soltado todo aquello en verdad esa chica irradiaba una energia muy hermosa pero extrañamente anna sentia que esa energia ya la habia sentido antes ademas anna no podia leer la mente de la gitana cosa que no le pasaba siempre 

Ella tenia el don de leer la mente de las personas pero solo en muy pocas ocasiones no podia saber que pensaban una de esas personas era yoh pero ella no le leia la mente no porque no pudiera sino porque tenia miedo de leer algo en su mente que la entristeciera y ahora la gitana , trato de leerle el mente desde que la vio en el callejon pero simplemente no podia y no entendia el porque 

La tarde transcurrio tranquilamente para todos a exepcionde dos personas la primera era la itako que habia decidido a raiz de la charla con la gitana decirle todo a yoh y a los demas con respecto al pacto.. y tambien decirle lo de ren y ella solo esperaba que no se lo tomara tan personal y se enojara,tambien yoh asakura pensaba en muchas cosas, tal vez anna no era feliz asu lado y por eso se tenia que refugiar en brazos de otro hombre, pero porque con ren?... el pensaba que ren era su amigo y despues de lo que pasaron juntos pensaba que el menos deberia de decircelo ala cara como un hombre, pero se entristecio tambien porque el ama demaciado a anna sabia que sin ella el no seria lo que es ahora ,gracias a sus entrenamiendtos y a su apoyo incondicional por eso el pensaba que ella sentia tambien amor hacia el pero se habia equivocado.... pero no dejaria que se la arrebatasen asi nada mas deberia luchar por ella....ya veria Ren Tao lo que era capaz de hacer Yoh Asakura por la mujer que ama..... 

Tan sumidos estaba todos en sus pensamientos que al noche cayo con una hermosa estela de estrellas brillantes ,al sentarse todos en la mesa no pudieron evitar sentir una tension en el ambiente anna no comia mucho pues estaba nerviosa por las confesiones que iba a hacer y no se dio cuanta las miradas que le lanzaba su prometido al joven tao y que eran percatadas por todos los demas en al mesa que lo veian confundidos pues no sabian que yoh tuviera esa mirada(tan parecida ala de hao), la gitana solo los veia sonriente y ella era la unica que comia gustosa su arroz, de repente yoh dejo el tazon casi lleno con un fuerte golpe en la mesa sacando de sus pensamientos a anna 

-Te reto-dijo yoh viendo fijamente a ren tao-te reto... vamos a afuera-dijo yoh y salio de la casa 

-Y ahora que te pasa yoh?-dijo ren tao confundido 

-Te dije que salgas-dijo yoh con enojo 

Ren miro a anna y ella se encongio de hombros sorprendida porque yoh hacia todo eso? estaba muy extraño desde la tarde ahora que se ponia a pensar,pero salieron todos al patio donde yoh tenia una espada ya listo para pelear 

-Anda vamos saca tu cuchilla-dijo yoh a ren 

-Pero porque?-dijo ren mientras la sacaba-estas muy extraño yoh 

Pero yoh no contesto se le lanzo a ren con mucha furia y asi ambos comenzaron a pelear con mucha energia,ren que no entendia el porque el comportamiento de su amigo ,un asi le respondio el ataque 

-que te pasa yoh ese no eres tu-dijo ren- tu siempre estas tranquilo 

-Y eso fue mi perdicion,-dijo yoh- por ser tan pasivo me paso esto pero no te dejare 

-A que te refieres-dijo el chino confundido mientras respondia un ataque-de que hablas 

-No te hagas el que no sabe Tao.... tu me traicionaste ahora no me vengas conque no sabes nada-dijo yoh atacando 

-Pero no te entiendo amigo que pasa-dijo ren mas confundido aun 

-No me digas amigo a un amigo no se le traiciona de la manera en que tu lo hiciste -dijo yoh 

-En serio no se de lo que me hablas-dijo tao 

Yoh se enojo de una manera nunca antes vista en el y empezo a irradiar un aura roja que subia alarmantemente 

-Te hablo de lo que tienes tu y mi prometida a mis espaldas ,Tao , Ahora ya te acordaste ?-dijo yoh con furia 

El suelo empezo a temblar y anna se preocupo bastante ... como lo habia descubierto?.. ellos habian sido tan obvios?... pero yoh ya habia vuelto a atacar a ren..... 

Continuara........ 

Notas de la autora: lo se sigo siendo mala, pero ya veran .. el proximo capitulo esta muy bueno ya lo escribi y este lo subi porque es como un especial de san valentin aunque el que esta cargado de YOHXANNA es el siguiente jejeje,ustedes que creen que sea lo que tienen que ver ren y anna?...si quieren descubririlo manden muhcos reviews mañana y prometo subir el proximo capitulo el sabado para que este el domingo sale?.. asi vere si les esta gustando mi fic ^^,Por cierto subire los reviews al otro capitulo 

Y para no perder costumbre aqui un avance 

------------- 

-Te libero-dijo el apretando los puños y con la mirada gacha- te libero del compromiso que nos ata.. ahora puedes ser feliz al lado de Ren 

-Yoh..-lo llamo quedamnte- yoh por eso hiciste todo esto? 

Pero el chico no le respondio 

No sera mejor que le enseñes en vivo de que se trata anna?-dijo la gitana 

---------------- 

No les pongo mas porque si no se descubre el pastel si quieren leerlo ya saben manden reviews 

el prox capitulo es...... 

Capitulo 3.- El secreto de Ren y Anna....Las multiples facetas de anna 


	4. Cap3El secreto de Anna y RenLas multipl...

Pactos por Amor

Capitulo 3.- El secreto de Ren y Anna....Las multiples facetas de anna

Ren se dio cuenta que yoh estaba atacando con toda su fuerza y era muy poderoso aun sin la ayuda de amidamaru era muy fuerte si no se detenian podia morir .... 

La que reacciono al final fue anna 

-Detente Yoh que crees que haces?-le dijo al chico que parecio no oirla 

-Ahora ya recordaste verdad tao?-dijo yoh furioso al chino 

-No pense que te enojaras de esa manera yoh-dijo ren sinceramente 

-Como no me iba a enojar.... pensaba que eras mi amigo -dijo yoh sin atacrlo 

-Pero no creo que es para que te pongas de esa manera-dijo el chino ya mas tranquilo- 

-Como que no es para tanto ella es MI prometida.. me quitaste lo que mas queria en este mundo y no quieres que me ponga asi?-dijo yoh muy afectado y triste 

-Yoh-dijo la itako 

Logrando las miradas de los presentes que veian a las 3 personas sin entender que es lo que pasaba ahi, a exepcion de la gitana que veia con una media sonrisa y al parecer divertida toda la escena 

-Yoh.. que pasa? no tienes porque atacar a Ren de esa manera-dijo anna 

Fue todo lo que yoh pudo tolerar ahora ella lo defendia?... era tanto su amor por el?... tomo la decicion mas dolorosa 

-Te libero-dijo el apretando los puños y con la mirada en el piso-.... te libero..... del compromiso que nos ata.. ahora puedes ser feliz al lado de Ren 

Todos se soprendieron al oir esto ,de eso se trataba?. anna y ren mantenian una relacion a espaldas de yoh?.. ahora entendian su comportamiento ..... era un secreto a voces lo que el shaman sentia por la itako, aunque miraban incredulos a ren quien a su vez miraba a yoh con una mirada de pena?, la gitana se acerco a anna pero no dijo nada y la itako solo pudo hacer algo 

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Esa risa era proveniente de la itako 

Todos estaban asombrados jurando que esa era una de las señales del apocalipsis,primero yoh se enfurese de una forma nunca antes vista y ahora Anna reia, pero no era una risa burlona sino de alegria,todos se temieron lo peor,al fin la itako dejo de reir y todos vieron como la itako caminaba ,pensaron que se dirijia con ren ,para aclararles a todos lo de su amor secreto pero en realidad fue con Yoh quien estaba confundido el le daba libertad y ella reia?. bueno su risa fue la mejor musica para sus oidos,a decir verdad nunca la habia oido reir asi , pero pensaba que era de felicidad al poder ser feliz junto a ren y eso oprimio su corazon. 

-Yoh..-lo llamo quedamente- yoh por eso hiciste todo esto? 

Pero el chico no le respondio 

-Tu crees que tengo un romance con Ren Tao?-dijo anna tomando la mano de yoh pero el la retiro 

Al fin Ren Tao entendio todo.. vaya esa era una demostracion de celos bastatante patetica... El interesado en anna? Tao solo aguanto las ganas de reir para no enfurecer mas a yoh quien seguia con la mirada en el suelo 

-Quien te hizo pensar eso?-siguio hablando anna tomando nuevamente la mano de yoh y sujetandosela con fuerza para que el no la volviera a soltar 

-Te oi -dijo simplemente yoh sin levantar la cara 

-Me oiste?-dijo anna confundida y su mirada se poso en la de la gitana quien asintio como leyendo sus pensamientos-"de seguro nos siguio en el parque"-penso anna. y dirijiendose a yoh le dijo-En serio me crees capaz de traicionarte con uno de tus mejores amigos? 

-No.. pero te oi..-dijo yoh con dolor- 

-Y dime Yoh asakura porque me espias?-dijo anna 

-Soy.. bueno ....era tu prometido no?..... tengo que cuidarte-dijo yoh- ademas asi pude saber tus verdaderos sentimientos 

-Ah si?-dijo anna y con la mano libre levanto el menton de yoh y su corazon se encojio por la mirada de tristeza que tenia el, pero viendolo a los ojos le dijo- acaso tu sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos? 

-Si-dijo el evitando la mirada porque de no hacerlo el le imploraria que se quedara con el y le perdonaria su traicion-Tu quieres casarte con ren 

Todos miraban expectantes puesto que no se esperaban eso pero para anna y yoh parecia que los demas se habian esfumado ,anna sabia que ese era el momento para aclarar muchas cosas y ahora no habia marcha atras 

-Me da pena saber que el shaman mas poderoso del mundo ,pueda equivocarse tan gravemente-dijo anna y nuevamente hizo que yoh la viera al os ojos-Yoh..-le dijo tranquilamente- yo no quiero a Ren Tao.. no tenemos nunguna relacion amorosa..y nunca podria haber alguna relacion ... porque yo amo a otra persona 

Lo que quedaba del corazon de Yoh asakura se despedazo al oir la ultima frase .. ella estaba enamorada de otra persona? 

-Quien es el?-dijo con rencor 

-Lo estoy viendo en este momento-dijo anna viendo a yoh fijamente 

-Que?-dijo yoh estaba muy asombrado... era verdad? 

-Si Yoh Asakura..... yo.... te amo..... desde que te conoci no ha habido otra persona para mi en este mundo que tu-dijo anna y al terminar bajo la vista,le daba mucha pena decir esas cosas- 

-Es en serio?-dijo yoh y anna no pudo ver la amplia sonrisa que tenia el 

-Si.. es en serio.-dijo levantando la vista para verlo fijamente pero seriamente le dijo - y ahora si tu deseas que el compromiso se rompa porque no me amas yo...... 

Pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de su prometido habian tomado por sorpresa los suyos en un beso de amor ,sus bocas se movian al compas perfectamente coordinadas como si ya supieran lo que tenian que hacer,para anna eso era la respuesta que nesesitaba con ese beso elle le decia que el era el unico hombre en su vida que habra, para Yoh con ese beso le demostraba lo que nunca pudo decirle cara a cara y que le profesaba un amor puro y sincero que nunca acabararia,al fin se daban el primer besos ,tan esperado por ambos lleno de promesas para el futuro,fue muy largo y tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar el oxigeno que habian perdido ,al terminar ambos se vieron a los ojos con alegria 

-Yo jamas romperia el compromiso annita......porque.. yo tambien te amo-dijo y la abrazo con fuerza,ella se dejo abrazar y pudieron respirar el aroma del otro no queriendose separar nunca pero.. 

-Cof cof-dijo ren tao algo sonrojado-no creen que esas cosas se hacen en privado? ademas... porque pensabas esas cosas yoh? 

Ambos chicos vieron que todos los demas estaban igual de sonrojados que ren tao al presenciar esa escena llena de amor , pero estaban muy felices porque al fin sus dos amigos habian declarado su amor 

-Es cierto ahora recuerdo-dijo anna agarrada a yoh un por las manos y alejandose solo un poco- yoh porque te comportaste de esa manera con ren? 

-Estaba celoso- dijo cassandra con una sonrisa en su cara- al oir nuestra charla el penso que tu tenias algo que ver con ren, y supongo que se fue antes de que terminaramos de platicar, y yoh al ver que ya no te tendria le dio tal ataque de celos que lo unico que hizo fue reaccionar violentamente contra ren quita-novias Tao 

-Es cierto?-dijo annaviendolo con pena 

-Si..-dijo yoh con carita de perro faldero y dirijiendose a ren le dijo- lo siento amigo 

- No te preocupes yo hubiera reaccionado igual de saber que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado (y que no es anna) me engañara con mi mejor amigo-dijo el 

-Pero porque te reiste anna?-dijo la gitana divertida 

-Es que me parecio muy gracioso que yoh pensara que yo estaba enamorada de ren -dijo ella simplemente 

-Pero nunca te habias reido asi-dijo yoh 

-Es que en realidad nunca me habia imaginado con otra persona que no fueras tu y por un momento me vi con ren y me dio mucha risa-dijo ella abrazandolo- 

-Hey que no soy tan mal partido-dijo Ren ofendido 

-Pero entonces cual es la cosa que tienen tu y ren , lo hacen noches ,que tanto te gusta hacer y no puedes dejarlo?-dijo yoh acaparando al atencion de todos quienes pensaban cosas sucias acerca de la itako y ren 

-Eso.... veras....-dijo ella haciendo por primera vez un puchero dirijido al menor de las Asakura-no te enojaras si te dijo? 

-Por favor que no se enoje porque si no no la libro-dijo el joven tao implorando al cielo 

-No me puedo enojar si me miras de esa manera-dijo yoh y le dio un beso en al frente-dime que es? 

-No sera mejor que le enseñes en vivo de que se trata anna?-dijo la gitana 

Todos se sonrojaron al instante manta murmuro cosas de que la ley los meteria a la carcel, pero ren sin embargo miro su reloj y anna sonrio ideando un plan 

-Ren.. tu que dices?-dijo anna 

-Como tu quieras asi de una vez acabamos todo esto..-dijo el comenzando a caminar -pero antes debo irme a cambiar porque esta ropa esta muy estropeada-dijo entrando a la casa 

-Nos vemos en la entrada de la casa en 10 minutos y traigan ropa para salir -dijo la gitana entrando tambien ala casa ,los demas la imitaron confundidos pero entraron a la casa dejando solos a yoh y anna. 

-Que pasa?-dijo yoh confundido 

-No seas curioso ve a cambiarte y te dire uno de mis secretos.. apurate-dijo anna caminado hacia la casa pero una mano la tomo por la cintura volteandola y besandola nuevamnte 

-Nunca me cansaria de esto sabes?-dijo yoh 

-Ni yo tampoco. -dijo la itako -pero ve a cambiarte o llegaremos tarde 

Despues de los 10 minutos ,todos se encontraban afuera de la pension esperando a Ren y Anna quienes no habian llegado aun ,Yoh llevaba unos pantalones tipo cargo de color verde y una camisa color negra desabotonada en el pecho,tamao llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera ombiguera de mangas cortas,pilika tambine llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla pero con un top rojo,horo llevaba un pantalon negro una camisa azul,La gitana llevaba una playera tipo top blanca ajustada y con un pantalon negro y zapatos de tacon negro el pelo lo llebaba suelto ,Manata llevaba unos pantalones cafes y una camisa beige ,.lizerg llevaba el atuendo de siempre,pero sin la capa de detective, ryu tambine iba como siempre, fausto tenia una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro y chocolove tenia una playera sin mangas negras y un pantalon blenco 

-Donde estaran anna y ren?-dijo manta impaciente 

-No deben tardar-dijo pilika 

-Ahi vienen-dijo la gitana 

Anna y ren llevaban los mismos gruesos abrigos que impedian ver sus vestimentas aun asi se podia ver que anna tenia el cabello recogido en un chongo alto ,con algunos mechones cayendole en el rostro,llebaba un maquillaje sencillo,pocas sombras en los ojos y un labial rojo con gloss ,yoh penso en los apetecibles labios de anna pero alejo esa idea de la mente,Ren se veia tambien con un peinado un poco rebelde con algo de gel(han visto a los chicos que de repente se peinan asi?) 

-Hola ya estan todos?-dijo ren apurado 

-Si pero porque estas tan nervioso ren?-dijo lizerg 

-Es que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo anna con tranquilidad 

Estaban esperando al parecer algo pero ren se desesperaba cada vez mas 

-Si si no fuera por la pelea estariamos mas a tiempo pero ahora para colmo no llegan-dijo ren 

-Avisaste del cambio?-dijo anna a ren 

-Si por eso yo creo que se tarden-dijo ren mirandola 

Al instante dos camionetas negras se detuvieron al frente de la casa y de estas desendieron 4 personas vestidas totalmente de negro y con lentes ,las 4 (2 de cada camioneta) se dirijieron hacia ren y anna 

-Buenas noches joven Tao,Señorita Kyouyama-dijeron a un coro 

-Buenas noches-dijo ren-debemos irnos es tarde -y dirijiendose a los demas que tenian cara de confusion les dijo-ustedes iran en una camioneta y anna y yo en otra ..despues se les explicara todo ahora en marcha-dijo y ayudo a anna a entrar en su camioneta 

Todos estaban soprendidos pero en silencio ,o era su imaginacion o anna se habia comportado mas fria que de costumbre?, ni los volteo a ver al entrar a su camioneta aun asi se subieron todos a la otra y asi ambos coches arrancaron,todos estaban planteandose miles de hipotesis pero ninguno se atrevia a expresarla hasta que la gitana hizo algo 

-Bueno creo que es hora ....veo que ya casi llegamos-dijo y levanto un telefono que tenia la camioneta apreto un boton y en voz alta dijo-Ren estas ahi? 

-Si ya vamos a llegar-dijo ren tao desde la otra linea 

-De acuerdo entonces como habiamos quedado?-dijo al gitana 

-Si pero les digo a todos .. lo que van a ver es algo que hacemos anna y yo desde hace tiempo espero que no se enojen por verlo o por que no les hayamos dicho pero.. mhh ... teniamos nuestros motivos espero que lo entiendan.....entraremos nosotros y ustedes nos seguiran alli cassandra los guiara .. nos vemos-dijo y sin querer no apreto el boton para colgar 

-Tu sabes de que se trata cassandra?-dijo pilika 

-Mas o menos aunque no muy bien es mejor que lo vean ustedes no quiero mas malos entendidos-dijo dirijiendose a yoh 

Pero por los nervios ni Ren ni Anna se habian dado cuanta que el telefono seguia prendido ,y cuando empezaron a hablar 

-Tranquilo.....-dijo anna quedamnete 

Los de la otra camioneta se callaron para poder oir mejor 

-Ya... no se realmente como es que tu no te estas muriendo de los nervios despues de todo .. esta noche ellos....-comenzo tao 

-Lo se.. pero como sabes yo no demuestro mis sentimientos-dijo la itako 

-Ya.. y hoy no los demostraste-miro viendola de reojo 

-Eso.... es distinto....-dijo anna- me refiero a los sentimientos que ustedes demuestran a diario,preocupacion,tristeza,.... esos sentimientos-dijl anna 

-Es cierto... tu casi no los demuestras....porque?-dijo tao 

-No me entrenaron para eso-dijo ella con sinceridad y con algo de tristeza en tu voz 

-Mi entrenamiento como shaman fue muy duro pero no se nada de un entrenamiento como itako-dijo Len 

-Se podria decir que ...preferirias mil veces la muerte a seguir con eso, puedes preguntarle a yoh,aunque no estoy muy segura de que el lo sepa su abuela era reacia a dcirle a alguien acerca del entrenamiento-dijo ella y dio un hondo suspiro- Sabes?? 20 chicas contandome a mi iniciamos el entrenamiento como itakos..... al primer dia se fueron 10 y de las demas..... solo yo pude sobrevivir-dijo anna 

-Sobrevivir-dijo tao y todos los demas pasaron saliva 

-Si..... has visto el entrenamiento de yoh no?....-dijo y tao asintio con la cabeza- digamoslo asi..... mi entrenamiento como itako era 1000 veces mas que eso y hasta creo que es mas, o sea que soy muy blanda con yoh-dijo anna 

-Blanda?-dijo tao 

-En mi entrenamiento habia veces que queria morir para no seguir pasando por eso-dijo anna-pero algo me hacia sentir muy feliz y renunciaba a la idea 

-Que era eso?-dijo tao 

-Yoh-dijo simplemente anna- el estaba siempre conmigo y auqnue creo que el no se acuerda siempre me ayudaba cuando me veia llorar... bueno logre mi cometido supere a mi sensei y tengo mayores habilidades que una itako normal 

-Asi?-dijo len- como cuales 

-ES un secreto que se sabra a su debido tiempo-dijo anna- pero por ahora te tengo que comentar algo antes de que se me olvide-dijo ella 

-Dime- dijo tao 

-Ikai-dijo anna enojada- no me ha dejado en paz.. me molesta y me ostiga 

-No dejare que pase esta noche-dijo tao- le dare su merecido 

-Me cansa toda su habladuria.. solo mantenlo alejado de mi-dijo ella- me molesta-oye y si yoh ve lo que hago y se molesta y no me quiere como prometida nunca mas?-dijo anna cambiando nuevamente el tema de repente 

-Pense que tu no te ponias nerviosa-dijo tao burlon 

-Pero pensandolo bien... tal vez mi sensei no este dea cuerdo con que haga eso.....-dijo anna- y si .... 

-Tranquila que no haces nada malo..... lo que tu tienes es un gran talento....-dijo el 

-En serio?.. pero me mira mucha gente-dijo anna - y mi ropa ....... pues mira-dijo y abrio su gabardina 

-Tapate....-dijo tao volteando para otro lado- que yoh me matara si ve que te he visto asi......-dijo tao 

Hubo un repentino temblor de la otra camioneta pues no sabian como la habia visto ren tao y todos se imaginaron distintos atuendos 

-Ya... si todas las noches me ves asi o peor....-dijo anna provocando un aura roja intensa en la otra camioneta 

-De acuerdo pero ya no quiero mas pleitos con tu prometido.... trata de portarte bien esta noche que ayer casi no lo contamos-dijo tao con reproche 

-Quien diria que tu algun dia me dijeras eso... no prometo nada..... pero me divierto mucho..... solo espero que el lo entienda 

-Lo hara ya lo veras-dijo sinceramente el chino 

Todos los demas se quedaron en shock por tantas cosas dichas pero aun asi no pudieron decir nada luego hbalarian con anna de esto,en eso se detuvieron los coches .Al llegar vieron que era una especie de fabrica vieja pero afuera habia mucha gente,la camioneta de ren y anna estaba adelante de la de ellos y en frente de la puerta de esa fabrica ,todos bajaron y vieron que los que esperaban entrar eran muchos chicos y chicas que estaban impacientes por entrar 

-Que venimos a hacer aqui?-dijo ryo-es solo una vieja fabrica 

-No oyen la musica?-dijo lizerg como todo un detective-esto no es solo una fabrica 

-Es cierto-dijo horo y se acercaron donde estaban los demas chicos 

-Dicen que ya llegaron- dijo un chico a sus espaldas 

Al fin salieron anna y ren ambos ahora llevaban lentes obscuros,la gente les abria paso emocionados ,anna iba del brazo de ren ,ella se veia imponente como una reina solo vio hacia el frente y caminaba muy segura,la gente tomaba algunas fotos,mientras que las personas que estaban al frente les permitian el acceso ala fabrica que tenia un letrero que decia "Black Moon ", Ren antes de entrar les dijo algo a las personas que se veia que eran empleados del lugar y se marcho,uno de los empleados se dirijio a yoh y a sus amigos y les dijo 

-Eh ustedes -yoh y los demas se miraron confundido- pueden pasar , de prisa vamos-dijo apurandolos y metiendolos a la fabrica 

Wow eso era todo lo que podian decir todos esa vieja fabrica era. mhh una disco con muy buen ambiente(discoteque,antro como le digan en su pais) al entrar empezaba una cancion muy movida que resono por todo el lugar 

Yo no sé, si estás muy pedo o lo vas a estar... 

Sólo sé, que estás en nuestro bar... 

Hoy es viernes y las niñas más bonitas te vas a encontrar. 

¡No lo pienses más! Visita nuestro bar. 

En verdad era como una mezcla de todo, habia una gran barra sirviendo todo tipo de bebidas de muchos colores y tambien cerveza,tambien habia un escenario vacio en esos momentos ,una gran pista para bailar pero sin perder el aspecto de fabrica vieja ,ya que se podian ver que las mesas eran semirendondas con sillones ,habia tambien meseros que pasaban de una lado a otro del lugar estos vestian de negro como las personas que los habian ido a recojer 

_ Los litros de cerveza por las esquinas... _

las canciones que cantan todas las niñas... 

Tomate otro zumito de piña...y échale un poquito de ron. 

¡Qué te pasa estás borracho! 

¡Estás en nuestro bar! 

Se fueron abriendo paso siguiendo a la gitana que parecia conocer el lugar ,asombrandose de todas las personas que estaban ahi ,calcuraron mas o menos unas 200 tal vez mas porque habia balcones donde habia unas mesas en la parte de arriba de la fabrica que tambien estaban llenos de gente,que bailaba al compas de la musica 

_ En nuestro bar, la música suena distinta que en otro bar. _

Y no ni quiero ni hablar, de las niñas que te puedes ligar... 

En este bar todos somos amigos de verdad. 

¡No lo pienses más! Visita nuestro bar. 

Riendo y bailando estaban todos ,al parecer era un buen lugar pero aun nadie entendia que tenian que ver anna y ren en ese lugar ,era muy extraño pero no les importo, no sabian porque pero esa noche seria especial ,ese lugar despedia una energia muy hermosa ,de gente feliz y contenta solo disfrutando el momento,incluso habia muchas chiscas y chicos muy guapos bailando en las pistas de baile ,es mas hasta habia parejillas besandose por todos lados 

_ La playa esta lejos y no hay arena... _

pero esta noche saldrán las estrellas... 

en una mano tú, y en otra una botella... 

¡Qué más puedo pedir! Vaya cola hay en el baño! 

Estás en nuestro bar. 

La gitana saludaba a gente a su paso pero era saludos cortos y apurados ,ese lugar era muy grande pero al parecer estaban llegando al lugar indicado, subieron unas escaleras para llegar a un pequeño balcon que quedaba justo arriba de la pista de baile ,habia una mesa grande que tenia un letrero que decia "reservado" ,la gitana lo quito y se sentaron todos al rededor pero nadie al frente en donde no habia sillas ,porque estaban frente al escenario,era una muy buena vista,si esque habia espectaculos ahi, todos se sentaron a la indicasion de la gitana y esperaron 

_ Bar...Visite nuestro bar... _

Bar...visite nuestro bar... 

Bar...visite nuestro bar... 

Bar...visite nuestro bar... 

Bar...visite nuestro bar... 

La cancion termino para dar paso a otra que hizo que las personas que estaban en la pista siguieran bailando,una mesera se les acerco 

-Hola mi nombre es Mitzi y sere su mesera que les sirvo?-dijo la chica 

-Traenos sodas a todos querida y no tardes-dijo la gitana adelantandose a todos 

-En un momento-dijo la mesera y se marcho 

Rapidamente regreso con sus bebidas y las acomodo y justo cuando iba marcharse 

-Espera ,oye porque no te quedas un momento nos gustaria preguntarte algo-dijo la gitana extendiendole un billete ala mesera 

-Mhhhhh de acuerdo-dijo la chica agarrando el billete y guardandoselo-despues de todo es hora de mi descanso-dijo y se sento en medio de ellos- y bien que desean saber? 

-Dime lo que sepas de este lugar -Dijo la gitana 

-Hace ya como 1 año abrieron este lugar ,esto en verdad era una fabrica pero el jefe la levanto de la nada ,al principio no habia tenido tanto exito.. pero gracias a la asistente del jefe se pudo levantar todo.-dijo con ojos brillantes- 

-Como se llama el jefe?-quiso saberfausto- 

-Mhh en realidad nadie sabe ,porque nunca no los ha dicho solo le decimos"jefe"-dijo mitzi- es un hombre muy guapo.. como para comerselo....-dijo con una mirada rara 

-Y de casualidad no conoces a alguien apellidado tao?-dijo la gitana 

-Mhh Tao?.... me suena... ahhhh creo que uno de los distribuidores se apellida asi.. mhh no recuerdo el nombre,pero creo que es de otro pais no?-dijo la chica 

-Si debe de ser Ren-se apresuro a decir Pilika 

-Y no conoces a Anna Kyouyama?-dijo Yoh ansioso 

-Anna???... no de ella si no se nada-dijo la mesera 

-Que raro?-dijo manta- a lo mejor anna acompaña a ren a hacer entregas y por eso no la conocen 

-Debe ser eso-dijo ryo 

-Otra cosa que debamos saber?-dijo la gitana 

-Si nunca traten de habalr con la asistente ,ni traten de hablarle o les ira mal-dijo la chica 

-Pero porque?-dijo ryo-Como se llama? 

-En realidad no se-dijo la mesera haciendo que todos se cayeran de la impresion 

-Como que no sabes?-dijo manta 

-Es que nadie sabe su verdadero nombre aqui le decimos Sakura-dijo la chica 

-Sakura?-y ella que hace?-dijo lizerg 

-Pues ella que no hace,-dijo la chica con un suspiro- primero empezo ayudandole al señor tao administrando el lugar,luego se fue ala barra y comenzo a inventar tragos y bebidas,-dijo contando con los dedos-despues agrego muchas cosas en al decoracion,y por ultimo da su espectaculo 

-espectaculo?-dijo horo horo 

-Si ella da un espectaculo cada noche-dijo ella- ahhh es hermosa 

-En serio es muy bella?-dijo horo ansioso 

-Si pero mejor deben verla ustedes -dijo mitzi-pero ya les dije no traten de acercarse a ella el Jefe la tiene bien vigilada,no deja que nadie se le acerque,varios lo han intentado y han terminado mal , pero hay dos personas-dijo y señalo hacia un balcon solitario de la izquierda donde habia un hombre de traje,jove, de cabellos azul obscuros, y de cara hermosa, con una copa-el es Joe Ikai,un hombre muy rico es empresario y viene cada noche a ver cantar a sakura,ella nunca le hace caso a pesar de que el le ha hecho varios regalos,ella lo rechaza y se los devuelve-luego al chica señalo a otra mesa donde habia otra persona pero esta estaba cubierta con una gabardina y no se le apreciaba la cara ,solo se podia ver un poco de cabello castaño-A el le apodamos el "Señor X" , porque nadie sabe quien es,solo pide una copa de vino y ve a sakura ,despues de que ella termina se va, nunca ha tratado de acercarsele, el tiene viniendo casi desde que ella empezo,,nadie sabe como se llama solo que da muy buena sprop inas,pero aqui pensamos que Sakura y el Jefe tienen "algo" porque ella siempre se va a sentar a la mesa de el que es esa de alla-dijo señalando una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente del lado derecho , solo que un poco mas elevada y en estos momentos se encontraba vacia;:ademas el Jefe solo viene a ver el espectaculo conviven un rato y se van ,nunca se quedan por eso es que no esta aqui pero no debe tardar,ademas hay rumores que dicen que se van juntos y que viven en el mismo lugar 

-Deben ser pareja-dijo manta 

-aunque dudamos un poco por "La Rosa" -continuo la mesera 

-La rosa?-pregunto yoh- que es eso? 

-Veran-dijo mitzi- cuando Sakura termina de cantar saca una rosa y la entrega al jefe ,se supone que dependiendo del color de la rosa son sus sentimientos 

-Como es?-pregunto tamao 

-Bueno,si es blanca,significa,pureza;si es rosa,cariño;si es negra,es muerte;si es azul,confianza:si es amarilla,es amistad;y si es roja es amor-dijo la mesera-al jefe siempre le da amarillas 

-Entonces solo son amigos no?-dijo lizerg 

-Si ,por las rosas eso es,aunque ,le ha dado al jefe algunas azules y rosas ,aun no le ha dado rosa roja a nadie, auqnue en realidad no le ha dado rosas mas que al jefe-dijo mitzi 

-Orale me gustaria ver su espectaculo-dijo Ryo con corazoncitos 

-Miren ya llego el Jefe-dijo la mesera me voy si me ve aqui me corre 

Todos voltearon a ver al Jefe y fue grande su impresion al encontrarse a Ren Tao sentado en la mesa,el llevaba una camisa azul cielo con algunos botones desabrochados y unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla color negros,el parecio no verlos y su mirada continuo hacia el frente mientras le daban un vaso con un liquido azul,De repente una vpz sono por todo el lugar 

-Buenas noches a todos esperemos que esten disfrutando esta noche,para deleite de todos , a continuacion ,lo que estan esperando ....la mas hermosa mujer sobre la tierra..... la diosa....Sakura.......-dijo y se apagaron las luces 

De pronto se prendieron unas luces que fueron al centro de la pista de baile, de color blanco y empezaron a caer petalos de cerezo,y una melodia empezaba a tocar 

Poco a poco empezo a bajar una especie de columpio de rosas rojas que al parecer traia a alguien ,con forme fue bajando pudieron ver poco a poco la figura de la chica que estaba sobre el columpio,cual fue su sopresa al ver que se trataba de anna 

Continuara.....

Notas de la autora: 

que paso?.. perdon por no haber subido antes el cap pero ya saben el fin de mi semestre. espero que me entiendan pero ven?. un yohxanna muy lindo espeor que les haya gustado.... y que tal el secretito eh?.. yo creo que ya se lo imaginaban pero el pobre de mi yoh pues que cosas se estaba imaginando.. ahhhhh cuanod anna se destapa ante Ren estaba con el veztido azul asi que como veran el no vio nada... mhh otra cosa espero que hayan entendido al descripcion del lugar si no yo se las repido otra vez no hay bronca, y aguentense que el prox capitulo esta mas bueno porque anna hara su espectaculo y ya veran que se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado, manden mas reviews ... entre mas tenga mas rapido pongo el cap..(si son buenos conmigo tal vez para el domingo ya lo tengan en la compu) asi que no me que da mas que decirles que ... aqui van los avances del prox capitulo y la contestacion a sus preciados reviews 

cherry 

---------avances prox capitulo------- 

De pronto 4 chicos muy guapos ,con apariencia de motociclistas,se subieron al escenario y de un tiron arrancaron el vestido negro a anna 

-Yo tengo el derecho porque soy su PROMETIDO 

-Que noche mas agitada chicos 

-Quien dijo que queria tu vida.. tu espiritu?.... yo quiero tu vida.... tus cosas .. tu hombre.... 

-Ella... vino a mi.... ella vino a decirme que queria..... 

-Creo que todos tenemos que hablar no? 

-Vi en unos libros la invocasion para selene 

------------- 

El proximo capitulo es...... 

Cap4.-Sakura la hermosa cantante....La verdad y mas problemas 

----------Contestacion a los reviews------ 

anitta Kiyuama fcc :Gracias fuiste mi primer review ^^ espero que te este gustando la historia 

anna15:Jejejeje en serio? te deje con la duda? bueno ya esta despejada .. en parte porque quedan muuuuchas cosas que ver,y eso que falta parte del secretazo pero no te preocupes 

Anna kyouyama :ya lo continue ^^y espero poder hacerlo mas rapido ^^ 

maria:, gracias por lo que me comentaste( y de paso hago aclaracion para todos ) yo no escribo en word sino en doc y como sabran este no tien corrector de ortografia y luego se me vienen las ideas y pues las plasmo y por avorazada pues cometo muhcos errores espero que me comprendan) y la cancion.. hay muchos errores? ... lo sento espeor no cometer mas en un futuro 

Xris: saludos para ti tambien me da mucho gusto que te interese mi fic he visto tus historias y a mi me agradan bastante escribes muy bien ^^ solo que luego no me deja esta cosa poner reviews ... espeor que nos podamos contactar por msn 

Ruri-chan : yo tambien amo el yohx anna y lo defendere hasta la muerte jejej tengo muchas cositas planeadas para esta parejita y eso lo sabran muy pronto jejeje 

Annita Kyoyama: otra de las escritoras que me gustan,sip anna se sacrifica pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de que entregue su voda y yoh pues.. el tendra mucho que ver en cuestion de que si deja a anna o si.. bueno ya veras ^^.. tus historias tanbien me vuelven loca ^^,nos vemos en elmsn 

ANNA KYOUYAMA A:sip yo siempre he dicho que anna tiene mas sentimientos por los demas ,pero ellos muy tontos no lo ven y encuento que sufrira anna pues seran algunos capitulillos nada mas veras que tendra su recompensa ~__^ 

meli-chan :Para tenerte en suspenso pues.. es mi secreto.. jeje es broma aqui la continuacion 

gaby:La gitana tiene ma so mneos 18 años , es muy joven pero es mas de lo que aparenta eh?.(clave^^)..se viste casi siempre con faldas amplias de colores peor cenidas en la cintura,playeras ajustadas con escote, y nunca sale sin sus pulceras collares y anillos ademas casi siempre tiene el pelo suelto 

Sigo en el prox cap. 


	5. Cap4:La verdad Sakura la hermosa cantant...

Pactos por Amor

Cap4.-Sakura la hermosa cantante....La verdad 

Capitulo dedicado a melichan 

----------------- 

Las mandibulas de todos estaban hasta el piso,realmente parecia una princesa,con ese porte altivo pero sin llegar a ser presuntuoso , el vestido que llevaba era largo de color azul cielo,tenia un corse con unas pequeñas tiritas en los hombros, y estaba amplio de la cintura para abajo,solo se podian distinguir sus zapatos de color azul tambien,llevaba unos guantes blancos de 3/4 para contrastar,su cabello seguia en ese chongo y sus labios rojos se veian muy sensuales ,tenia un microfono de diadema para que pudiera cantar sin nesesidad de agarrar un micro. 

-Wow que hermosa se ve anna no crees yoh?-dijo manta aun embobado yoh que asintio sin dejar de ver sin papadear a anna como si fuera una diosa 

Los silbidos de aprovacion del publico expectante no se dejaron esperar pero cesaron el empezar una hermosa melodia 

Y ahi en el columpio ella empezo a cantar con la voz mas hermosa jamas escuchada por ellos hasta ahora __

Fly me to the moon, 

and let me play among the stars. 

(Elévame hasta la luna, 

y déjame jugar entre las estrellas.) 

Comenzo a cantar anna mientras se balanceaba de una lado a otro y todos se asombraron de la voz tan hermosa que poseia 

_ Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. _

In other words, hold my hand 

In other words, darling, kiss me! 

(Déjame ver como es la primavera en Jupiter o en Marte. 

En otras palabras, toma mi mano. 

En otras palabras, querido !bésame!) 

Se notaba que cantaba con el corazon y que lo que decia era verdad porque emitia un paz muy hermosa,movia sua manos actuando la cancion y continuaba balanceandose sin caerse,mientras que el columpio iba bajando poco a poco hacia el escenario 

Fill my heart with song, 

and let me sing forever more. 

(Llena mi corazon con esta cancion 

y déjame cantar eternamente.) 

Yoh estaba impresionado,no sabia que anna cantara y realmente lo hacia muy bien le daban ganas de saltar y darle un profundo beso,pero queria que siguiera cantando aunque en le fondo el queria que ella cantase solo para el,pero por dentro el sabia que esa cancion iba dedicada para el ,porque ella lo encontro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron lo miro a los ojos profundamente 

_ You are all I long for, _

all I worship and adore. 

In other words, please be true! 

In other words, I love you! 

(Tù eres todo lo que anhelo, 

todo lo que admiro y adoro. 

En otras palabras, se sincero! 

En otras palabras, te amo!) 

Todo el bar prorrumpio en aplausos atronadores incluso la mesa de los Shamanes estaba apaludiendo con mucha fuerza mientras que ana ,bajaba de columpio que habia llegado hasta el escenario,se veia muy hermosa y hacia reverencias por los apausos 

De pronto 4 chicos muy guapos ,con apariencia de motociclistas(pantalones de cuero y chalecos tambien de cuero ,sin camisa,con el cabello largo sujeto con una pequeña liga ),se subieron al escenario y de un tiron arrancaron el vestido negro a anna,Yoh se levanto por incercia para defender a su anita,cuando de repente vio que anna no hacia nada para evitarlo,es mas les ayudaba quitandose ella misma los guantes y soltando su cabello. 

Mas tranquilo penso que era parte del show y se volvio a sentar ,cuando vio que los chicos se llevaban el vestido no podia dar credito a sus ojos 

Debajo del vestido de gala que llevaba ahora tenia unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negros ala cadera,un corse tambien negro pegado a su cuerpo que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y acentuaba mas sus pechos, ademas llevaba unas cuantas pulseras negras y unas botas tambien negras,el cabello suelto en conjunto a eso la hacian ver un poco mas salvaje ,ella se presento ante todos con si nuevo atuendo y llamo la atencion diciendo 

_ Hey!? Is this thing on? _

(Hey esto esta encendido?) 

En eso empezo una melodia mas ovida ayudada por un dj. __

I saw him dancing there by the record machine 

I knew he must have been about seventeen 

The beat was going strong 

Playing my favorite song 

(Lo vi el bailar allí por la maquina registradora 

Sabía que él tenia cerca de diecisiete 

El golpe iba fuerte 

Tocando mi canción del favorita) 

And I could tell it wouldn't be long 

until he was with me 

(Y podría decirte que no era tan larga 

hasta que él estaba conmigo) 

YEAH Me 

(Si conmigo) 

Empezo a cantar Anna de una manera muy sensual y provocativa mientras todos la veian con mucha atencion cada movimiento que ella daba mas el de sus caderas que parecian que se acopablan perfecto a la cancion 

_ And I could tell it wouldn't be long _

until he was with me 

(Y podría decirte que no era tan larga 

hasta que él estaba conmigo) 

Ella se movia de una manera muy sensual,las caderas las movia al compas de la musica,al tiempo que bailaba con los chicos tambien sensualmente.En la mesa de los shamanes inconcientemente se movian al compas de la musica ya que era muy pegajosa . 

_ YEAH With me Singin' _

(Si Canten conmigo) 

Incito al publico para que le ayudaran con el coro y al parecer eso fue lo que mas prendio a todas las personas que estaba en la pista porque con ella empezaron a cantar : 

_ I love Rock 'N Roll _

So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby 

I love Rock N' Roll 

So come and take your time and dance with me 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Pon otra moneda de diez centavos en el tocadiscos, bebé 

Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Ven a tomar tu tiempo y baila conmigo) 

Ella se movia feliz por el escenario al tiempo que cantaba , todo el publico la acompañaba con sus manos mientras que los shamanes estaban asombrados ,realmente anna tenia muchas facetas pues no pensaban que fuera tan sexy bailando y cantando 

_ Ouw ! _

He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name" 

That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same." 

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" 

And next we were moving on 

and he was with me, yeah, me 

And we were moving on 

singin the same old song 

(Él sonrió, así que me levanté y le pedí su nombre " 

Eso no importa, " dijo el ," ' De todas formas es igual" 

Dije, "Podemos ir a tu hogar en donde podemos estar solos?" 

Y despues nos movíamos 

y él estaba conmigo, sí, yo 

Y nos movíamos 

cantando la misma vieja canción) 

Se acerco a uno de los bailarines y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras cantaba ,el bailarin la tomo de la cintura y ella empezo a moverse sensualmente cabe decir que yoh estaba a punto de hacer posecion de objetos ahi mismo 

_ Yeah with me _

(Yeah conmigo) 

Singing: 

(Cantando) 

¡Ouw! 

I love Rock N' Roll 

So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby 

I love Rock N' Roll 

So come and take your time and dance with me 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Pon otra moneda de diez centavos en el tocadiscos, bebé 

Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Ven a tomar tu tiempo y baila conmigo) 

Solto al chico para alivio de los shamanes quienes queria seguir viendo el espectaculo , y comenzo a moverse sensualmente sola en el escenario ,insitando al publico a bailar y cantar ,cosa que hacia con gusto los bailarines bajaron del escenario para sacar a bailar a algunas chicas que estaban sentadas , 

I love Rock N' Roll 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll) 

'cause 8it suits my soul 

Causas los juegos mi alma) 

I love Rock N' Roll Yeah.... 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll Yeah....) 

Anna parecia no cansarse ya que bailaba con mucho ritmo y sin perder ninguna nota de la canCion al tiempo que todos le aplaudian y bailban 

Los bailarines se movian junto con anna en movimientos sensuales y ritmicos se mantenian a una poca distancia .Aunque yoh no estaba muy dispuesto a dejar que SU anna sea tocada de esa manera por otros debia admitir que ella lo hacia bien __

I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?" 

And next thing we were moving on 

and he was with me, yeah, me, 

And we were moving on 

and singin that same old song 

(Dije, "Podemos ir a tu hogar en donde podemos estar solos?" 

Y despues nos movíamos 

y él estaba conmigo, sí, yo 

Y nos movíamos 

cantando la misma vieja canción) 

"Condenadamente bien"penso yoh y se dijo asi mismo que luego anna le tendria que bailar de esa forma en privado y siguio observandola con una sonrisa aun mayor 

Se bajo del escenario y comenzo a bailar con mayor sensualidad mientras que todos le abrian paso en la pista donde ella acaparo absolutamente todas las miradas del publico asistente que incluso paro de bailar y la apoyaba con aplausos __

Yeah with me 

(Yeah conmigo) 

Singing: 

(Cantando) 

I love Rock N' Roll 

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby 

I love Rock N' Roll 

So come and take your time and dance with me 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Pon otra moneda de diez centavos en el tocadiscos, bebé 

Amo el Rock 'N Roll 

Ven a tomar tu tiempo y baila conmigo) 

Paro de bailar para subir al escenario mientras la gente le coreaba la cancion ella continuaba bailando mientras llegaba al escenario ,donde siguio cantando y bailando 

I love Rock N' Roll (I love Rock N' Roll) 

So put another dime in the jukebox Baby 

I love Rock N' Roll 

(Amo el Rock 'N Roll(Amo el Rock 'N Roll) 

Pon otra moneda de diez centavos en el tocadiscos, bebé 

Amo el Rock 'N Roll) 

So come and take your time and dance with me(dance with me) 

(Ven a tomar tu tiempo y baila conmigo (baila conmigo)) 

Al terminar provoco el aplauso de todos los asistentes mientras que ella agradecia inclinando la cabeza,se veia que tenia mucha energia ya que no se veia en absoluto cansada,la gente le empezo a lanzar rosas de todos colores a exepcion de negras , y mayormente rojas ,las cuales se acumularon a sus pies . 

Anna saco de entre sus ropas una rosa amarilla ,causando que los shamanes la observaran aun mas atentos , la cual lanzo hacia la mesa de la derecha,los shamanes se voltearon a ver al "jefe" tomar la rosa y besar los petalos de la misma. 

Obervaron como Ren apludia a Anna quien se volvio a Agachar y tomo ahora una rosa roja,el salon se silencio de repente al ver eso puesto que ella nunca habia dado dos rosas una misma noche y mucho menos una rosa roja ,Anna sin hacer caso lanzo la rosa en direccion a Yoh quien la tomo en el aire con mucho orgullo y le envio un beso con la mano, la gente comenzo a aplaudir como loca , a exepcion de dos personas que vieron eso sin comprender y con el entrecejo fruncido,Anna se sonrojo pero entonces recobro la compostura 

-Como estan todos -dijo Anna hablandole al publico que respondia gritando y levantando los brazos-esta es una gran noche ..... como se la estan pasando??-dijo al publico 

-Biennnnn-contestaron todos a coro 

-... bueno esto todavia no acaba ...esta es una noche muy especial y para que no acabe este animo les propongo algo... quieren que el jefe cante???-dijo ella viendo hacia ren tao quien le empezo a mover freneticamente la cabeza en sentido de negacion y viendo esporadicamente y con rapidez hacia la mesa de los shamanes-ahh cielos creo que el jefe esta avergonzado ....denle un aplauso para que se anime 

Todos empezaron aplaudir fuertemente y Ren Tao no tuvo opcion mas que ir al escenario ,se acerco a anna y le susurro un "me las vas a pagar" inaudible para todos 

-Espero que esten disfrutando en este lugar-dijo Ren - si quieren que cante lo hare pero con la condicion de que Sakura se quede aqui y que me acompañe con la guitarra no creen??-dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa dirijida a anna 

-Que diablos-solo atino a decir anna pero nadie la oyo porque estana apludiendo encantados de la idea del jefe 

-De acuerdo-dijo al final anna- pero me deberas una eh? 

El escenario comenzo a girar y del otro lado estaba un hermoso piano negro ,una guitarra de color negra tambien y dos bancos y Ren se sento en el piano y Anna se sento en el banco y se acomodo la guitarra para comenzar a tocar 

-Esta cancion esta dedicada a la persona que me ha robado el corazon-dijo ren-para ustedes "Entra en mi vida" 

Comenzo a tocar la guitarra al tiempo que el empezo a cantar 

_ Buenas noches, _

Mucho gusto, 

Eras una chica mas. 

Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial. 

Sin hablarme, 

Sin tocarme, 

Algo dentro se encendió. 

En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj. 

Ren cantaba con una voz tersa y romantica mientras que con sus manos tocaba el piano ,anna por otro lado tocaba con maestria la guitarra mientras miraba a ren con ternura 

_ Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad _

No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar. 

Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación, 

No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón. 

El canto de ren era con el corazon y las parejas de ahi se acercaban y se abrazaban mutuamente mientras anna cerraba los ojos sin dejar de tocar la guitarra concentrandose en esa letra que su mejor amigo habia escrito 

_ Entra en mi vida, _

Te abro la puerta. 

Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. 

Entra en mi vida, 

Yo te lo ruego. 

Te comencé por extrañar, 

Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego. 

-Se ven tan bien juntos-dijo una voz extraña 

-No es cierto- y otra voz se unio a la de yoh pero el no pudo identificar de quien era porque en ese instante anna se levantaba del banco y dejaba la guitarra para sentarse en el mismo banco de ren para despues apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chino este al verla sonrio y siguio cantando 

_ Buenas noches, _

Mucho gusto, 

Ya no existe nadie mas. 

Después de este tiempo juntos, 

No puedo volver atrás. 

Tu me hablaste, 

Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión. 

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón. 

Ella se despego de ren y comenzo a tocar tambien el piano mientras dejaba que el se levantara y siguiera cantando , ella seguia tocando el piano, ahora, ella volvio a cerrar los ojos para evitar que una lagrima bajara por su rostro ,la chica sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo y no podia hacer nada para evitar que sufriese, ella y solo ella sabia porque el corazon de Ren Tao estaba tan herido 

_ Entra en mi vida, _

Te abro la puerta. 

Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. 

Entra en mi vida, 

Yo te lo ruego. 

Te comencé por extrañar, 

Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego. 

Anna dejo de tocar el piano pero la melodia seguia y se acerco a Ren abrazandolo por detras y el la puso delante del publico y dandole la espalda a ely la tomo por la cintura y sus manos fueron subiendo hacia las manos de la itako haciendo que estas se estiraran 

Entra en mis horas, 

Sálvame ahora, 

Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar. 

Ren no se habia dado cuenta de que en la mesa de los shamanes habia una aura que parecia incrementarse considerablemente mientras que ,los presentes se alejaban de un chico de cabellos castaños y este veia con los ojos entrecerrados ala pareja en el escenario , los demas iban recorriendo sus sillas a discrecion 

Entra en mi vida, 

Te abro la puerta. 

Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. 

Entra en mi vida, 

Yo te lo ruego. 

Te comencé por extrañar, 

Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego 

Anna se se paro de ren y el la volteo a ver fijamente como buscando la solucion a su problema pero ella solo bajo la mirada,auque despues al levanto con determinacion pensando que si el frio corazon de ella habia sido correspondido con mas razon el de su mas cercano amigo tambien podria serlo y ella lo ayudaria penso . 

Te comencé por extrañar, 

Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego. 

Ambos se separaron concentrados en sus pensamientos y fue entonces que la gente empezo a aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo y gritaban "otra,otra", e igualmente volvieron a aventar rosas de todos colores muchas rojas se podian distinguir ,Los shamanes seguian con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro,anna tocaba la guitarra y ren el piano?.... era muy dificil de asimilar .... tal vez si se los hubieran dicho antes ellos se hubieran reido ante tal idea pero lo haian exelentemente bien,ellos agradecian tomados de las manos 

-Son todos muy amables-dijo anna 

-Sigan con la fiesta que esto aun no acaba y recuerden que mañana es noche de barra eh??'..... -todo el publico empezo a aplaudir y a lanzar silbidos y anna solo los observaba- Bueno sigan disfrutando la noche nos veremos 

Anna ayudada por ren bajo del escenario y ambos se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde anteriormente estaba el chico chino y ellos intercambiaron un par de palabras sentados 

-Nerviosa?-dijo ren divertido 

-No mas que tu Tao.. cual crees que sea su reaccion?-dijo anna 

-Pues vamos a verla no?... sera divertido, ademas por tu culpa tambien vieron mi secretito-Sentencio levantandose y marchandose hacia donde estaban los demas shamanes dejando a anna sola,se dirijio a yoh-Hola como estan? 

-Aun no me recupero de la impresion-dijo horo 

-No sabia que este era tu negocio-dijo manta 

-Tal como lo imagine-susurro la gitana pero nadie mas parecio oirla 

-Oye yoh-dijo rapidamente ren -creo que anna desea hablar contigo, y no te preocupes no respondere a nada hasta que ustedes regresen 

-Gracias amigo-dijo yoh levantandose ahorita venimos- dijo y se fue en direccion a anna 

-Estan tomando soda?-se burlo ren y haciendole señas a la misma mesera que los habia atendido antes les dijo- Mitzi me traes lo de siempre?.. y a ellos traeles otra cosa pero nada de soda si?-dijo y la mesera se sientio en las nubes pero se marcho 

Mientras que con anna y yoh ,desde que yoh se sento no habian dicho nada, el silencio era algo imcomodo pero un mesero los interrumpio 

-Les traigo algo?-dijo 

-Un "Shaman King" por favor -dijo inmediatamente Anna 

-Lo mismo-dijo por inercia yoh y anna lo vio sorprendida mientras el mesero se iba con la orden 

-Sabes lo que es eso?-dijo divertida la ver la expresion que hizo su prometido 

-No se.... pero no queria hablar de eso....-dijo- sabes no pense que hicieras eso.. 

-No te gusta?-dijo ella viendo al piso 

El tomo su menton con delicadeza y lo subio 

-No no es eso.. me encanta.... tienes una voz hermosa-le dijo viendola a los ojos- pero me gustaria que me cantaras solo a mi -dijo el con un puchero 

-Te cantare simpre que me lo pidas y solo a ti si tu quieres-dijo ella- en serio no te averguenzas de mi? 

-Porque habria de hacerlo?-dijo el 

-Es que no es muy correcto que la futura esposa del rey Shaman ,este en un centro nocturno ,cantando y bailando-dijo ella 

-No me importa eso,, solo se que tu eres mi prometida y mientras me quieras no me importa 

-En serio?-dijo ella- y si Kino-san me dice algo? 

-Ella no tiene porque decirte nada, ademas siempre estare a tu lado para que lo enfrentes.. mhh por cierto .... porque esos hombres te tocaban tanto?-dijo el poniendo una cara traviesa-estaba a punto de hacer posecion de almas 

-Si me di cuentas... sabes?... nunca pense que fueras tan celoso... me agrada-dijo ella con uan hermosa sonrisa 

-Solo cuido lo que es mio-dijo el- ademas si no te cuido yo quien? 

-Ahh con que soy de su propiedad señor Asakura'-dijo ella divertida 

-Hasta la muerte-dijo el besandola nuevamente 

-Podria acostumbrarme a esto sabes?-dijo ella acercandose nuevamente y besandolo con pasion 

El mesero los interrumpio porque traia lo que habian pedido les dejo dos vasos con un contenido de color naranja difuminado y se fue 

-Que es eso?-dijo yoh- se ve raro 

-Eso es un "Shaman King", una de mis invenciones-dijo con orgullo la chica tomando un pequeño sorbo 

-Mhh tu la inventaste?-dijo el tomando si vaso y dando un gran trago lo saboreo y lo paso- es alcohol? 

-Si.. no te gusta el sabor?-dijo ella tomando mas del vaso 

-Si sabe bien pero no sabia que tomaras alcohol.. ..-dijo el bebiendo otra vez- es naranja? 

-Bueno despues de todo ya soy mayor de edad no? ademas no tomo mucho solo 2 0 3 vasos y ya ,ademas tu tomaste ya alcohol con horo horo y los demas en la ultima fiesta de año nuevo 

-Eso es cierto pero no sabia que supieras preparar estas bebidas 

-Pues tu me diste la idea, esto es vodka con jugo de naranja, como a ti te gustan las naranjas pues simplemente lo mezcle y me agrado el resultado-dijo la itako 

En eso un hombre si levanto de una mesa y se dirijio hacia donde estaba anna y yoh 

-Buenas noches hermosa Dama-dijo el hombre que tenia cabellos azules obscuros 

-Hola Ikai-dijo la itako-sabes estoy algo ocupada asi que si no te molesta.... 

-Pero hermosa sakura.. porque pierdes tu tiempo con este perdedor?-dijo el hombre- ya sabes que yo te he ofrecido joyas,dinero lo que tu desees y nunca te has sentado a mi mesa ,ademas ya sabes que te puedo sacar de este lugar e inclusive te he pedido algo formal, dime que derecho tiene este sujeto? 

Yoh se levanto y con una radiante sonrisa le dijo 

-Yo tengo el derecho porque soy su PROMETIDO-y tomo la mano de anna mientras lo decia y esta solo se sonrojo 

-Es verdad Sakura?-dijo Ken 

-Si, el es mi prometido y me casare en breve con el por eso no podia hacerte caso.. lo siento-dijo ella 

-Mientes... vamos sakura.. no puedes casarte con este perdedor yo tengo dinero ,vivirias como una reina tendrias comodidades y muchos lujos porque el?-dijo ikai 

-El tiene algo que tu nunca tendras, un puro corazon capaz de amar sin condiciones ,ademas algo que tu nunca podras comprar .....mi corazon-dijo ella 

-Dejare que lo pienses mejor no debes de estar en tus cabales.. cuando sepas que es mejor para ti vendras a mi lo se... todas lo hacen..... adios- dijo y se fue 

-Ese hombre me desespera-dijo anna 

-El te podria dar todo lo que deseas-dijo yoh con seriedad 

-Pero a el no lo amo como a ti.. no me importaria vivir en la mas absoluta pobreza ,solo deseo estar junto a ti y morir a tu lado-dijo ella 

-Yo tambien deseo lo mismo -dijo yoh -oye no crees que debemos ir con los demas? 

-Si tienes razon -dijo ella y tomaron sus vasos y se fueron a sentar ala mesa donde estaban todos probando bebidas de todos colores 

-Hola Yoh anna que rico sabe esto-dijo horo bebiendo de una vaso azul .. el mismo que tomaba ren 

-Hola veo que estan probando todas las bebidas del lugar-dijo ella 

-Si oye ademas de buena voz tienes un talento en estas cosas-dijo una sonriente pilika 

-Pues ustedes me han ayudado mucho-dijo ella 

-Como?-dijo lizerg-mientras tomaba otro sorvo de algo verde 

-Pues me inspire en cada uno de ustedes ,veras lo que tomas se llama Carisias de angel por ti, y tiene menta,hiervas y un toque de ron, lo que toma Horo Horo se llama Dulce Aniu inspirado por pilika, y tiene algunas especias de china lo que le da el color y algo de tequila, el levantamuertos inspirado en fausto tiene mucho alcohol y me alegra que no lo hayan puesto aqui o tendria algunos birrachos y los demas pueden checar en la carta -dijo la itako 

-Mire Don Yoh yo tengo la Espada de Madera, wow mira lo que tiene; gracias doña anna 

-Wow el mio es "El chocolate", tiene cafe y ron ,gracias banana-dijo chocolove antes de ser estampado por el puño de anna 

-Ternura Rosada",es la mia y sabe delisioso-dijo tamao 

-Pero yo no tengo..-dijo manta algo triste 

-Claro que tienes .. enano cabezon.. fijate bien ..-dijo anna- y le señalo una parte de la carta 

-"amistad eterna?", asi le pusiste a mi bebida?-dijo el emocionado- gracias anna 

-No te preocupes despues de todo eres un gran amigo manta-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa y todos correspondieron a ese hermoso gesto porque a nadie le habia dedicado una sonrisa a no ser por yoh 

-Oye pero aun no entiendo ,los meseros nos dijeron que alguien de china era elque traia las especias para las bebidas , por eso pensabamos que eras tu Ren-sentencio Lizerg 

-Si pero esa es Jun hace pococ que vino, lo que me recuerda anna debemos llamrle porque se han acabado algunas-sijo ren pensativo viendo a anna 

-De acuerdo en el ultimo trimestre se han acabado bastante rapido y no podemos permitir eso-dijo ella tambien viendolo pensativamente 

-Se ve que ya estas acostumbrada al negicio, no doña anna?-dijo Ryo 

-Es cierto ya te ves como toda una empresaria -dijo pilika 

- Tienen razon ,pero ahora si creo que debes decirles como comenzo no ren?-dijo la gitana hablando con una sonrisa 

-Bueno como sabran este negocio estaba muy mal.... y trate de levantarlo y poco a poco agarro un buen prestigio pero me faltaba algo.. no sabia que era .. y una noche hace ya algunos meses cuando volvia a la casa me percate de un ruido 

-----Flash Back------ 

Se encontraba ren en la pension en eso parecia haber oido algo ,fue siguiendo una hermosa voz y el llego hasta el patio trasero de la casa donde estaba anna con su yukata cantando,ella al sentir una presencia dejo de hacerlo 

-Que pasa?-dijo ella con la frialdad acostumbrada 

-Nada solo oi lo bien que cantas-dijo ren- porque canta esa cancion tan triste doña anna? 

-No te importa...-dijo ella tratando de entrar a la casa 

-Su voz sonaba con mucha pena ....-continuo ren- porque no se lo dice? 

-No se de que hablas .... y mas te vale que esto no se sepa o la pasarias mal-dijo ella amenazante 

-No se preocupe no dire nada-de pronto una idea surgio de su mente- espere.... podriamos hacer un trato? 

-Que clase de trato?-dijo ella impasible 

-Le gustaria cantar en mi negoio?-dijo el 

-Como te atreves?... crees que soy una simple cantante que entretiene a los hombres?.. recuerda que soy la futura esposa de Asakura y no me tengo porque rebajar de esa manera, tengo un prestigio que mantener ademas de todo -dijo ella enojada 

-Si.. pero no seria solo la cantante ... le podemos cambiar el nombre asi nadie sabria quien es usted ,ademas ,dicen que cantando se puede desahogar el alma....despues de todo ha dirijido estas aguas termales y tal vez yo nesesite ayuda de sus capacidades administrativas.... y si lo prefiere podemos mantaner el secreto 

-Mhhhh-anna penso mucho en la propuesta realmente le parecia bien , nadie sabria quien era ella y asi ren no le diria a nadie que la habia oido-de acuerdo.... pero quiero una exelente paga 

-Lo que digas -dijo el con un gota en la cabeza 

-------Fin del FlashBack-------- 

-Y que cancion era la que cantabas?-dijo pilika 

-Ni lo intentes he tratado de que la cante para el publico y no ha querido-dijo ren 

-Es porque esa cancion es.....-dijo anna- no nada olvidalo 

Yoh se acerco con cautela a su oido 

-A mi si me la cantaras verdad?..... en privado...-dijo el susurrando en su oido y ella solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza 

-De toda la gente la gran mayoria viene a ver a anna-dijo ren- esos dos- dijo señalando a ikai y al señor X, siempre estan aqui 

-Si ya tuve el placer de hablar con Ikai-dijo yoh con el seño fruncido 

-Ese hombre otra vez?-suspiro ren fastidiado- desde hace como 7 meses ha venido aqui y no para de molestarla le ofrece todo lo que puede incluso le ha dicho que grabara un disco pero por mas que intentamos persuadirlo no se cansa...incluso corrimos el rumor de que ella y yo estabamos juntos..... espero que no te molestes amigo-agrego rapidamente mirando a yoh 

-No hay cuidado.. y que me dices de ese tal señor X-dijo el viendo al sujeto 

-De ese no se nada-dijo ren- mira ya se va- vieron como el hombre dejaba un billete en la mesa y se retiraba ,nuevamente no pudieron ver su rostro pero percibieron el pelo castaño cubiendo su rostro- El ha venido desde el primer dia y en realidad no habla con nadie solo la oye termina su vino y se va 

-Ese sujeto siempre me ha dado mala espina- continuo anna- una vez estaba cantando y pude sentir su mirada sobre mi de una manera muy extraña era como si ya la hubiera sentido antes. 

-Antes?--dijo manta asustado- lo reconociste? 

-No no puedo hacerlo-dijo ella y cambiando de tema por alguna extraña razon continuo- diganme les estan gustando las bebidas? 

-Si banana pue´s-dijo chocolove quien ya se veia un poco raro- oye y no sabia que cantabas tan padre mi negra 

-Te lo pasare porque te ves algo ebrio-dijo anna- y gracias baja mangos que bueno que te gusto 

-A todos nos gusto señorita anna-dijo tamao- usted tiene una hermosa voz 

-No sabia que cantaras tan bien anna-dijo manta-quien te enseño? 

-El entrenamiento de una itako es muy completo-solo dijo anna 

-Pero no sabia que te enseñarana cantar-dijo yoh 

-Recuerda que soy tu futura esposa y por ende tambien recibi un entrenamiento como esposa-dijo ella tratando de zanjar el tema rapidamnte pero su voz fue bajando de intensidad- y me enseñaron las cosas que debe de hacer una esposa 

-Pero cantar?-secuando lizerg 

-Eso es porque.....-dijo y su voz se habia bajado de nivel que fue inaudible para todos 

-Porque?-horo horo 

-Porque?........-y otra vez no pudieron oir nada 

-Que?-dijo chocolove 

-Que porque tengo que arrullar a nuestros hijos para que duerman-dijo la chica elevando un poco la voz y con esa revelacion todos en la mesa se quedaron boca abierta 

-Seran unos niños muy felices jijiji-dijo yoh aparentando estar normal pero unas manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas 

-Y de donde sacas las canciones?-dijo fausto tratando de cambiar el tema para no ver tan sonrojados a sus amigos 

-Pues yo escribo cancion y musica-dijo ella agradecida con el hombre por el cambio de tema - de cosas que me han pasado, y de las cosas que pienso y siento 

-Wow si que tiene talento- dijo ryo 

-Asi como ren hace lo mismo con las de el-dijo anna viendo malisiosamente a ren 

-Entonces tu tambien las escribes? no me lo hubiera imaginado-dijo horo horo viendo con sospecha al chino 

-La familia Tao ha sido siempre muy extricta en cuestion de las bellas artes a todos se nos enseñan todas las artes desde muy temprana edad-dijo ren con orgullo 

-Aun asi suena bien-dijo pilika 

-Oye Cassandra no has hablado en un buen rato que piensas?-dijo anna extrañada 

-Lo siento solo esque como yo sabia una parte de la historias los demas se encargaron de aclarar algunos puntos ...ademas.... acabo de sentir una ...olvidenlo-dijo la gitana algo nerviosa 

Continuara.......... 

NOTAS de la A:

Hola a todos ustedes por seguirle hasta aqui, antes que nada debo de dar unas cuantas aclaraciones la primera es que disculpen mi tardanza porque he tenido muchas tareas y trabajos de la escuela y no habia podido escribir espeor que me disculpen y me sigan apoyando con el fic-cherry con ojitos llorosos- 

La segunda es que como siempre en mis fics doy una vance del siguiente capitulo pero como veran hay como 2 o 3 lineas que no aparecen en este eso e spor una importante razon, el capitulo era mas largo de lo que crei y no lo pude pasar por completo a html por eso esque se dividio en 2 pero tambien proque8las escritoras me apoyaran) tienens un capitulo en mente pero despues te das cuenta que puedes hacer mas con una determinada escena y ya vas ,te das cuenta que has escrito muchas cosas(en un principio la escena d elas bebidas no existia y ren no cantaba pero se me ocurrio de repnte ademas eso de las bebidad sirve de pie a un capitulo que si no mas recuerdo espero que sea el proximo,las canciones son:cap pasado,Visiten nuestro bar de los hombres g,las de aqui Fly me to the moon,I love rock anf roll de Britney y entra en mi vida de sin bandera 

Lo ultimo es agradecerles infinitamente sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y espeor llegar a los 100 en los primeron 10 caputulos ademas habran sorpresas y cosas asi(como que aparescan como cameo en alguna escena o algo asi) 

ahora si a contestar reviews 

Hally777 :Gracias por las porras y lamento no haber actualizado rapido la proxima lo sera mas pronto jejeje saludos desde mexico 

Annita Kyoyama:Si yoh es en exeso celoso jejeje lo quise pinar asi no se ve lindo todo enojado?,ademas tambien me comentaste que se te hizo rapido el romance no?.. jejejeje he aqui una verdad, acaso no es mejor que despues de haber disfrutado que esperabas por años, cunaod te lo arrebatan sientes mas feo?... jejeje he aqui una pequeña pista para el final, ademas no siempre seran besos caricias o algo mas vpy a poner drama y todo eso, y una que otra pelea 

Anna-90:en este capitulo lo descubriste aunque no es la unica cosa que tienen juntos eh?.. 

Asahi-chan :Lo lamento otra vez jejeje gracia spor las flores me estan sacando los colores jejeje besotes 

anna15:claro que si seguire con el anna /yoh aunque... fanatiacas de hao.. atentan en los proximos capitulos jejeje 

anitta kyuyama fcc : claro que la seguire esto queda para ratototeeeeee 

Rika Asakura:Que quien la gitana?? ahhh pequeña eso aun no lo puedo confesar o se arruinaria gran parte de la sorpresa pero digamos que ella es una pieza muy importante y como bonus, ella no es lo que piensan... 

mely-chan: amigaza... gracia spor tu review mandame mas ^^ este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y espeor que me sigas apoyando en serio garcias por tu mail y a mi tambien me agradaria ser tu amigocha de chilangolandia 

Algo por ultimo : Me uno al pesar de todas las familias españolas(tengo una amiga que su madre vive por los alrededores pero afortunadamente esta bien) y esperemos que esto no comtinue,estos son momentos cuanod veo que hay cosas (como escribir fic) que unen a las personas y estoy con ustedes y un alto el terrorismo chao 

En el proximo capitulo 

-Quien dijo que queria tu vida.. tu espiritu?.... yo quiero tu vida.... tus cosas .. tu hombre.... 

-Esto podria ayudar un poco no? 

-Ah si pues te reto...

-Lo se.... pero sabes lo que pienso de eso,......nosotros..... es decir yo.... no puedo estar con nadie y lo sabes-dijo la chica aflijida 

El Proximo capitulo sera:CAP 5:Al fin la verdad y unas pocas soluciones 


	6. CAP 5:Al fin la verdad y unas pocas solu...

Pactos por Amor

CAP 5:Al fin la verdad y unas pocas soluciones 

Los demas se miraron contrariados mientras la gitana se regañaba mentalmente aun asi se les olvido eso porque la gitana comenzo a hablarles normalmente , despues todos se encontraban coreando las canciones a exepcion de anna y ren (tenia reputacion que cuidar) e incluso yoh se emociono al escuchar una cancion de su cantante favorito Bob Love, estuvieron hasta que se cerro el lugar y todos se fueron a la pension . 

-Que noche mas agitada chicos-dijo la gitana- es tarde y creo que para que amanesca no falta mucho asi que debo dormir lo que pueda adios-dijo y se fue asu habitacion 

Los demas la imitaron,Yoh y anna se miraron un momento y despues cada uno se dirijio a su habitacion 

Pero anna no podria dormir mucho esa noche porque tenia un sueño muy raro ,en donde estaba ella en un gran campo verde con un arbol de cerezo al fondo y estaban cayendo petalos del mismo ,ella podia sentir como el viento movia su cabello y de reponte una voz decia"Anna."....,"Anna"..."De prisa.. ven te estoy estoy esperando" 

La chica seguia la voz y veia que sentado debajo del arbol estaba su prometido con una hermosa sonrisa, que la esperaba, ella corria a su encuentro feliz, el se ponia de pie y le estiraba una mano,ella estaba a punto de llegar 

De pronto todo se empezo a quemar el arbol, el pasto estaba consumiendo cada parte del hermoso paraje de repente ,se encontraba ella en un paraje desertico con la naturaleza muerta ,estaba su prometido en la misma posicion de antes ,con una mano hacia ella,pero parecia petrificado no se movia aunque ella lo llamara 

-Yoh, muevete anda, que nos quemaremos, responde-decia ella al ver que no se movia su prometido 

-Hola Lady Anna-dijo una voz 

-Esa energia ..... Selene?-dijo la chica mientras una figura se materializaba 

En medio de una lluvia de petalos de rosa se formo la figura de la diosa ,sus plateados cabellos estaban coronados por una hermosa tiara de plata y permanecian sueltos, su vestido blanco esta vez era un poco mas corto y tenia una sonrisa 

-Tanto tiempo... ya son 5 años no?-dijo la diosa 

-Esto en verdad esta pasando?-dijo la itako 

-Si.. veras es mejor entrar a tu sueño .... es mas sencillo que presentarme en tu casa y armar todo un barullo no?-dijo Selene-Despues de todo tus amiguitos podrian sentir mi presencia no? 

-Tal vez.... entonces..... has venido por mi vida no?-dijo la itako,queria terminar con esto rapido 

-No... no esta vez, antes nesesito que pase algo muy importante y ya despues pensare en venir por tu espiritu -dijo la diosa 

-Que tiene que pasar?-dijo la itako con recelo- porque no mejor nos vamos ya y asi se acaba todo de una buena vez-la chica sospechaba de porque la diosa hacia tantos rodeos 

-No... primero tiene que pasar ese asunto para que pueda vivir tranquilamente 

-Como que vivir-dijo la chica rubia 

-Si, veras no quiero problemas en mi nueva vida-dijo selene 

--No solo me mataras?, te quedaras a vivir en este mundo?-dijo la itako algo extrañada 

-No , no te matare-dijo selene con tranquilidad-dije que queria tu vida no? 

-Si pero no para llevarte mi vida me tienes que matar?-dijo al itako fiamente 

-Quien dijo que queria tu vida de ese modo?, no, estas equivocada .... tu espiritu? eso es lo que me importa....porque yo.. yo quiero tu vida es decir, tu familia,tus amigos, tus cosas ,tu corazon y tu hombre.... 

-De que hablas?-dijo la itako 

-Es muy simple veras yo no quiero "matarte" en el sentido explicito de la palabra, simplemente yo me quedare con tu vida, es decir yo sere tu 

-Que?, de que demonios hablas?-dijo la itako empezando a comprender todo 

-Simple...... te arrancare el espiritu y me quedare en tu cuerpo y me quedare con tu noviesillo 

-Ellos se daran cuenta- dijo anna rapidamente 

-Si?..... tal vez.. pero sera tu misma voz .tus movimientos.. sabes?.. creo que tu prometido debe de besar bien no?-dijo la diosa tocandose los labios 

-Callate-dijo anna- el es mi prometido y estoy segura que el no permitira eso......... el me conoce demaciado bien 

-Eso crees?-dijo la diosa- en serio lo crees?.. crees acaso que por declararse su amor mutuamente y por darse unos cuantos besos se conocen ala perfeccion?.. no estas mal mi querida anna.... no lo conoces del todo 

-Claro que si- dijo la itako frenetica- nos conocemos desde niños y desde ahi hemos estado juntos 

-El.. es igual a todos lady anna , no se deje engañar, todos los hombres son iguales -dijo la diosa 

Mientras tanto en la pension ya habia amanecido y todos fueron bruscamente levantados por los gritos provenientes de una cuarto. 

Uno a uno se fueron levantando y se dirijieron a la habitacion de donde provenian semejantes gritos.Desde ahi vieron que el dueño de la casa ya estaba espectante llamando a la dueña del cuarto 

-Estan todos?-dijo manta 

-No falta cassandra, creo que ella en verdad estaba muy cansada-dijo pilika-no ha salido de su cuarto 

-Es mejor asi no queremos que se de cuenta de esto-dijuo lizerg- 

-Anna? estas bien?-dijo yoh preocupado en direccion ala puerta, 

Dentro anna daba unos gritos enormes y de repente la puerta se abrio de un portazo y los habitantes de la casa entraron para ver el porque la puerta se habia abierto de repente,grandes olas de energia emanaban del cuarto y anna gritaba aun dormida 

-No te lo permitire..-decia anna- no te dejare, luchare contra ti y no te dejare llevarte mi vida 

Una voz se hizo presente entonces, contestandole a anna 

-Lo siento Lady Anna, el pacto esta hecho, recuerdas?, nada podras hacer en mi contra te quitare tu vida cuando menos lo esperes-dijo la voz de la diosa 

-No lo lograras .. te lo impedire -grito anna y libero tanta energia que la diosa tuvo que retirarse no sin antes susurrar 

-volvere mas pronto de lo que te imaginas Lady Anna y entonces vendras conmigo-dijo la diosa y desaparecio 

Yoh fue a abarzar a anna que sudaba copiosamente aun con los parpados cerrados de repente ella abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezo a respirar entrecortadamente apenas distiguiendo a las personas que estaban ahi 

-Donde..... estoy?-dijo anna 

-Estas en tu cuarto .... estabas soñando anita y nos preocupaste mucho que paso con quien hablabas?-dijo yoh 

-Ella... vino a mi.... ella vino a decirme que queria....-Dijo anna entrecortadamente 

-shhhh tranquila..... respira hondo y dime lo que pasa-dijo yoh 

La chica lo observo y siguio sus indicaciones despues de un momento dijo 

-Ya estoy mejor-dijo con una aparente mascara de frialdad.. no es nada solo un mal sueño 

-No ahora no me vengas con eso de nuevo-dijo yoh- no despliegas tanto poder por una simple pesadilla no? 

-Es que yo....-dijo anna 

Ella volteo para la entrada de su habitacion y observo todo el gentio que habia 

-Que estan haciendo todos aqui?-dijo la itako 

-Estabamos preocupados por ti-dijo ren 

-Si doña anna estaba muy mal-dijo ryo 

-Quien era esa mujer?-dijo pilika 

-Creo que todos tenemos que hablar no?-una pequeña sonrisa se asomo a los labios de la itako, bien bajemos esto sera largo 

Yoh ayudo a ponerse de pie a anna y todos comenzaron a seguirlos escaleras abajo cuando sintieron que habia una precencia conocida hablando en el corredor, una voz los hizo detenerse de repente 

"Asi que ya fuiste por el paquete?"-dijo una voz que segun se podria apreciar era la de un hombre pero se oia lejos 

-Si ya fui esta mañana me levante temprano-dijo una chica que segun por las energias recibidas supusieron que era cassandra 

"Esta ahi todo lo que me pediste.. espero hacer bien al enviarte eso"-dijo la voz de hombre un poco preocupada 

-Estare bien pero no es por mi por quien tienes que preocuparte mejor preocupate por ....-dijo la chica pero al voz la interrumpio 

-"Lo se lo se, veras aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto, preferiria estar a tu lado y poder estar juntos y olvidarnos de todo esto...... sabes que daria todo por ti"-dijo el chico 

-Lo se.... pero sabes lo que pienso de eso,......nosotros..... es decir yo.... no puedo estar con nadie y lo sabes-dijo la chica aflijida- en serio..... lamento no corresponderte como quisieras 

"Seguro.. pero....-se vio algo de duda en el chico-bueno.. no hablemos mas de eso ya habra tiempo, se me esta acabando la energia al hacer tantos encargos"-dijo bromista el chico 

-Vaya... yo pense que aguantarias mas pero de acuerdo.... estaremos en contacto...cuidate mucho y espero verte pronto-dijo la gitana 

-"Si veras que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees y suerte con tu plan, que todo salga ala perfeccion, que los dioses te acompañen"-dijo el chico 

-Y guien tu camino-termino la chica-adios 

Los demas se acercaron con sigilo para que la chica no se diera cuenta lo que habian oido ,de todas formas no habian entendido nada un seguian pensando en lo de anna, despues de todo aunque hubieran llegando con bombo y platillos no creeian que la chica pudiera verlos estaba realmente absorta en sus pensamientos viendo fijamente un punto hasta que agito la cabeza y se volteo viendolos fijamente, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y les dijo 

-Buenos dias, como amaneciron?-dijo la chica 

-Mas o menos ,de hecho vamos a hablar en el comedor , si quieres puedes venir-dijo yoh con una sonrisa 

-Claro- dijo la chica mientras apretaba contra si un pequeño paquete con papel marron de forma rectangular- yo acabo de llegar fui por un asunto importante ahora vuelvo solo dejen llevo esto a mi cuarto 

-Si de acuerdo-dijo manta observandola irse 

-Que raro-dijo anna vindo a la gitana alejarse 

-Porque?, cassandra solo hablaba por telefono no?-dijo ren 

-Eso no seria raro si el telefono no estuviera en este mismo instante en mi habitacion-corraboro yoh- lo subi porque tenia intencion de hablarle a mis padres en izumo por eso no lo baje 

Todos al oir esas palabras se quedaron pensando lo mismo......como pudo hablar cassandra es mas, como pudieron oir la voz de ese hombre? 

En ese instante Cassandra volvio a bajar y anna por un momento parecio ver un pococ de duda en los ojos de la gitana pero despues ,al volverla a ver se dio cuenta que los miraba a todos con una sonrisa 

-Bueno entonces hablemos en el comedor dijo la chica-creo que sera mas comodo 

Ya una vez todos se encontraban en el comedor sentados de la siguiente manera,en la cabeza de la mesa estaba anna . a su lado derecho yo, despues de el pilika ,horo horo, tamao,manta, la gitana estaba de frente a anna y al lado derecho de la gitana estaba ren,fausto,lizerg ,ryo y tamao del lado izquierdo de anna 

-Bueno no se por donde comenzar-dijo un poco dudosa anna 

-Vamos todo saldra bien- le dijo su prometido y le apreto la mano ,ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y respiro un poco ,pero dentro de ella no lo entendia, porque si despues de mucho tiempo de mantener esa actitud fria , de la noche a la mañana ya no les podia hablar de sus cosas 

-Bueno veran...-comenzo un poco dudosa pero despues volvio a tener su aplomo y sigui esta vez sin dudas -Despues de las batallas que habia tenido en norte america,pense que tal vez no llegarian vivos al ultimo encuentro.... 

Todos pensaban el porque ella no les decia las cosas mas sencilllas como ,en su pelea de shamanes, pero despues se dieron cuenta que la gitana estaba ahi y como todavia no sabian si ella entendia todo esto comprendieron porque anna se los decia asi 

-Vi a todos muy separados e inclusive no pudieron con el entrenamiento del Sr Mikihisha,la verdad no sabia si ustedes lo lograrian,pero despues , me sorprendieron en verdad, porque a pesar de estar distanciados-miro a lizerg- y cuando a pesar de todo sus ideales no eran los mismos-vio a ren y a horo horo- lucharon juntos contra el-no tuvo que decir"hao" todos lo entendian- y cuanod yoh.... bueno el.. ya saben.. pense que se marcharin de allli,porque no querian ese mismo fin. pero sin embargo siguieron luchando , incluso surgieron poderes que tenian muy dentro de ustedes-dijo viendo a manta a quien sonrio brevemente- no lo entendia, no me explicaba porque me ayudaron a combatir y aunque fracasamos, ustedes no se rindieron y siguieron luchando,despues de que yoh volvio no dudaron en brindarle su energia para que acabara con el, debo reconocer que eso me soprendio mucho y nounca habia visto ese sacrificio de parte de nadie nunca en mi vida y pense el porque unas noches depues pero al fin lo enten di, ustedes a pesar de todo, de sus ideales de su origen, de todo lo que pensaban tenian una fuerza muy grande y se le llama "amistad"-dijo y los vio otra vez con unos ojos brillantes- si ustedes son en verdad amigos y siempre estaran ayudandose mutuamente aunque esten separados en el tiempo y el espacio- y luego dirijiendose a su prometido le dijo- acaso nunca pensaste el porque deje que todos vivieran aqui? 

-Pues si al verdad solo me doblaste el entrenamiento y despues me dijiste que estaba bien ,con algunas amenazas desde luego-dijo yoh 

-Era por eso, porque sabia que querian estar juntos un tiempo mas y eso se los agradesco, en serio agradesco que sean tan buenos amigos de yoh....-aqui hizo una mueca- bueno espero que quede claro el proque hize lo que acontinuacion dire......-dijo y ahora se concentro a ver hacia la mesa-Bueno yo no queria que esto volviera a pasar en algun momento antes que nada queria protejerlos a ti,dijo hacia yoh pero sin verlos y a ellos tambien proque sabai que si uno se metia en problemas los demas lo seguirian -surgio un pequeña sonrisa de parte de la saserdotiza -asi que recorde lo que habia visto hace ya casi unos 10 años atras, veran en un entrenamiento en la montaña Osore, justo antes de recibir mi licdiploma de estudiante,pude entrar al fin a una biblioteca sagrada y ahi los vi.......Vi en unos libros la invocasion para selene.... 

-Como?-dijo pilika que no habia entendido nada al igual que todas las chicas a exepcion de la gitana, sin embargo los chicos ya habian entendido todo a la perfeccion 

-Bueno veran, hay una leyenda que dice que un gran salvador vendra a este mundo a luchar contra el mal no-.. ese es el shaman king y el sera dueño de los grandes espiritus, -dijo vindo rapidamente a la gitana quien ni se inmuto-bueno eso convierte al elegido en una especie de dios ,pero entonces se dice tambien que existen algunos dioses abajo que son algo asi como "servidores" 

-"servidores"?-repitio la diosa en voz baja algo que solo ren pudo oir 

-Es decir ayudan al elejido a mantener al paz en el mundo, solo hay muy pocos porque los demas han muerto ,creo que quedan al rededor de 15 de unos 300 que existian antes.,ellos ,si tienes suerte, pueden responder a tu llamado si es que los invocas, y tal vez pueden consederte un deseo -dijo anna- asi que yo pense mucho antes de hacer eso.. 

-Que hizo señorita anna?-dijo tamao con cortesia 

-La invoque noches antes de venirnos aqui-dijo anna - la invoque como decian antiguamente esos escritos y me respidio, vino y me concedio mi deseo, pero tambien exigio un pago.. 

-Cual fue su deseo anna?-dijo pilika 

-Desee proteccion a todos ustedes-dijo viendo a los chicos- proque no queria que nunguna de ustedes-dijo viendo a las chicas- sufriera lo mismo que yo cuando yoh.... bueno ya saben-dijo anna- 

-Cual fue tu precio?-dijo al fin la gitana observano a anna 

-Mi vida....-dijo e la chica rubia y hubo un silencio sepulcral.. 

-Que?.. oh no anna....-dijo pilika con tristeza 

-Porque lo hizo doña anna?-dijo tamao 

-Mis motivos ya se los dije, ademas no me arrepiento porque si ustedes estan bien yo tambien lo estare-dijo la chica 

-No entiendes que si no estas a mi lado yo no estare bien?...-dijo yoh viendola fijamnete- eres lo mejor de mi vida y no permitire que una diosa me arrebate de tu lado 

-Yoh....-dijo la itako desarmandose- pero no creas que no se que tu y ustedes-dijo señalando a los chicos- estuvieorn ahi y me vieron-los chicos se pusieron palidos al oir esto 

-Hermano porque no lo impediste?-dijo pilika enojada 

-No pensamos que lo hiciera de verdad-dijo horo horo 

-Pero aunque hubieran querido,no hubien hecho gran cosa, un pacto asi no puede involucrar terceros-dijo anna rotundamente-la diosa los hubiera matado si los hubiera visto 

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo porque tambien pidio proteccion para nosotros?-dijo lizerg confundido 

-como ya les dije, sabia que si uno se metia en problemas el otro lo seguiria , por eso y en agradecimiento por lo que hicieron con yoh ,pedi su proteccion-dijo anna 

-Pero tambien nosotros somos sus amigos Doña Anna-dijo ryo 

No solo estamos por yoh aqui sabias?-dijo ren en tono ironico- eres una muy buena amiga nuestra anna 

-Si doña anna usted es genial ya quisiera yo ser como usted-dijo pilika 

-Despues de todo eres muy buena anna, aunque nos tratabas mal sabiamos que lo hacias porque nos estimabas-dijo manta 

-Como?-dijo anna muy confundida- eso quiere decir que ustedes me consideran....su amiga? 

-Si por supuesto-dijo horo horo 

-Pues claro banana-dijo chocolove 

-Ya sabe, aunque usted nos considere inferiores pues nosotros..-empezo fausto pero anna lo interrumpio 

-Pense que solo creian que yo era la mandona prometida de yoh, y nunca pense que me consideraran su amiga , en verdad se los agradesco, y de ningun modo creo que sean inferiores a yoh o a mi para ser sincera yo los considero muy fuertes 

-Y como sabras por eso annita no podemos permitir que la diosa cumpla el pacto verdad?-dijo yoh 

-Y como se supone que lo romperan?-dijo la itako algo incredula- 

-Facil la invocaremos otra vez y le pediremos que anule ese deseo por otro...-dijo horo horo 

-No puedes hacer eso-y al decir esto al gitana se gano toda la atencion de la mesa-los deseos a dioses no se pueden anular asi de facil,dijo y sacando de entre sus ropas un viejo libro,estaba amarillento y algunas hojas estaban desprendidas- Esto podria ayudar no?, este libro habla de todos los dioses que aun siguen vivos, y hablan de las invocasiones, un pacto asi no se puede romper con esa sencilles, deberan hacer cosas mas dificiles 

-Pero si se puede romper?-dijo yoh esperanzado 

-No... no se puede romper.... la diosa debe liberarte del trato.... si ella no se interesa por ti pues sera facil... pero si ella esta interesada en ti-dijo viendo a anna- no hara ningun poder en el mundo que logre liberarse 

-Pues entonces creo que esto se acabo-dijo anna- esta noche hable con selene y me dijo que estaba muy interesada en mi vida 

-Como?-pregunto ren 

-Si al parecer ella quiere un cuerpo y una vida-dijo anna sin dar mas detalles 

-Esta loca-dijo pilika-como robar una vida que no es tuya? 

-Bueno creo que es mejor que todos vayamos apensar lo que aqui se dijo para poder dar soluciones a este problema-dijo al gitana- no creo que selene venga en un tiempo, en general cuando se presentan de esa forma es porque aun no se han preparado para venir por su prenda-dijo la gitana 

-Si lo mejor sera eso.. pero oigan Selene no es la diosa de la luna?-dijo tamao.... 

-Si es ella.-dijo la gitana 

-Entonces no creo que sea tan mala... tal vez.... a lo mejor solo nesesitamos hablar con ella y explicarle-dijo tamao 

-Si tal vez.. pero no se preocupen... me comprometo a ayudarles y tener un buen finde esto..-dijo al gitana dirijiendole una calida sonrisa a tamao 

-Pero.. cassandra.... no quiero ser grosero ni nada de eso pero.... porque nos ayudas si a ti no te afecta en nada?-dijo manta 

-Veras no puedo permitir que ellos....-dijo señalando a anna y a yoh- se separen, se siente una especie de energia..... pueden sentirla? ademas que sufririan mucho , ustedes lo lamentarian bastante no?. ademas me han caido muy bien en los cortos dias que he estado aqui y es mi forma de agradecimiento..... no se preocupen que tengo unos amigos que nos ayudaran..-dijo con vehemencia cassandra 

-Gracias-dijo al itako-por todo y a todos ustedes tambien gracias por considerarme su amiga y les sonrio 

-Oye "amiga"-dijo ren burlon-Recuerda que hoy es "noche de barra" y creo que tienes que terminar de ensayar no? 

-Tienes razon gracias por recordarmelo ren ,ire en unos minutos....-dijo anna- 

-Oiga señorita anna podriamos ir tambien nosotras?-dijo pilika señalando a la gitana , a tamao y a ella misma-por favor -dijo con ojos suplicantes 

-Mhhhh no se.....-dijo anna- esta bien solo no me molesten cuando este ensayando de acuerdo-dijo y guiño un ojo 

-De acuerdo-dijo la gitana-despues de todo tenia que ir 

-Gracias doña anna-dijo tamao 

-Hey yo queria ir tambien-dijo yoh con un puchero 

Como anna podia negarse a el cuando hacia eso?, no podia dejar de ver sus labios un poco fruncidos ,pero cuando iba a lanzarse ensima de el , la voz de ren lo interrumpio 

-De eso nada, nunca he dejado que los ensayos de anna sean vistos por hombres-dijo ren 

-Pero yo no soy un hombre cualquiera soy su prometido-dijo yoh con orgullo 

-Mhh tal vez despues ,-medito ren- pero ahora quiero me me ayuden a ir por un embarque ya despues vamos al bar-dijo ren mirandolos a todos en la mesa 

-Deacuerdo-dijeron todos emocionados 

-Bueno entonces me voy a arreglar-dijo anna levantandose 

Yoh tambien se levanto dispuesto a seguirla 

-Nos vemos aqui dona anna-dijo tamao 

-Una ultima cosa-dijo anna dandoles la espalda a todos ya que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta- No me vuelvan a decir Doña Anna,Señorita Anna o cosas asi de acuerdo?-dijo ella y nadie a exepcion de su prometido pudo ver un leve sonrojo- despues de todo somos amigos..... pueden decirme...... anna....solo anna..... 

Y salio del comedor, pudieron oir las pisadas de la chica al subir las escaleras y cerrar su cuarto , abajo todos soltaron un suspiro 

-Wow eso si fue algo raro-dijo horo horo 

--Eso quiere decir que mi annita se va a abir mas- dijo yoh- me da mucho gusto- dijo y salio del comedor 

-Me alegra ,sabia que anna no era tan mala- dijo pilika 

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ahora tenemos que ayudarla nosotros a que de ese paso-dijo la gitana y se puso a mirar el techo 

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de anna, esta se encontraba de pie a la ventaba viendo hacia a fuera y pensando en voz alta 

-No se porque lo hize, pero solo fue asi, esas palabras salieron de mi boca y les dije que ya me podian decir anna, pero creo que fue muy rapido, ultimamente hago esas cosas y no se porque hago eso tan rapido, lo de yoh, lo de el secreto todo es muy rapido y no se porque, ahora falta que me le lanze a yoh para devorarlo a besos como hace rato pense....... 

-Pues a mi no me molestaria annita-dijo la voz de yoh 

La chica se giro en sus talones y pudo ver a su prometido de pie en la puerta 

-En serio puedes comerme a besos si es lo que deseas -dijo el chico un poco divertido 

-Oye estabas oyendo?-dijo la chica 

-Si lo siento esque te segui y no pude evitarlo,dijo el chico entrando y cerrando la puerta, se acerco a la itako - a mi me parece que tu cambio es bueno 

-En serio?, tampoco creas que me pondre tan dulce como tamao o algo asi, despues de todo debo de seguir mis impulsos y yo no soy del tipo"chica fragil" o algo asi no podria ser como ninguna de las que estan abajo 

-Claro que no porque tu eres "mi" anna Kiouyama-dijo yoh- y eres unica por eso me enamore de ti ese dia 

-En serio?-dijo anna- te gusto asi? 

-Claro, aunque te mostrabas fria y mandona con los demas yo sabia que era por que los estimabas , cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti lo unico que me incomodaba era que no sabia que sentias exactamente, por eso cuando ren.... 

-Pensabas que te estaba siendo infiel no?-dijo anna- como creiste eso? 

-Pues ya te dije no sabia que sentias por mi y ahora que lo se , no volvere a desconfiar de ti-dijo yho 

-Ni yo de ti-dijo y le hecho los brazos al cuello 

-De acuerdo entonces cerraremos el trato-dijo yoh picaramente y beso a anna en los bios profundamente 

Este no era un beso ordinario ahora que tenian un poco de intimidad , yoh aprovecho y con su lengua abrio la boca de anna, esta solo dejo que yoh hiciese su voluntad, una vez que la lengua de yoh estuvo dentro de la boca de anna, ambas se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha de poder para ver quien tenia el control , anna no podia dejarse ganar asi que lucho con todas sus ganas, ademas la rubia podia sentir como los grandes y fuertes brazon de su prometido la agarraban de la cintura y la atraian hacia el , ella comenzo a juguetear con su cabello desordenandolo mas que de costumbre,despues de eso bajo una mano y comenzo a acariciar el pecho de su prometido;Yoh se sentia en las nubes todas las caricias de su prometida parecian llevarlo al borde de la locura, pero despues de golpe, recordaron que tenia que tener oxigeno en los pulmones y se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, ambos sonrieron en una de esas sonrisas complices donde nada se tenia que decir, porque ambos lo sabian, ambos en ese beso se dijer on muchas cosas entre ellas un Te amo de parte de los dos 

-Debo cambiarme-dijo anna- separarandose de yoh -asi que si puedes salir........ 

-No esque aqui esta muy comodo ,dijo yoh sentandose en un pequeño sillo enfrente de anna- desde aqui la vista es muy buena 

-Te han dicho que estas loco?-dijo anna sonriendo y se fue a su closet a sacar ropa- 

-No creo que eres la primera- dijo el chico como sin darle importancia 

-Bueno entonces no te vas a mover cierto?-dijo y yoh nego con la cabeza fervientemente, anna volvio a ir hacia su closet y saco un biombo de color blanco con letras negras y un arbol de cerezo lo puso enfrente de su prometido 

-Oye eso es trampa , no te podre ver-dijo yoh 

-Quien dijo que me verias?-eso debes ganartelo....-dijo anna picaramente 

-Entonces lo hare-dijo el chico levantandose 

-No ahora no, Ren se pone mal cuando me tardo, despues sera-dijo y entro al biomabo, pero por la luz del dia se podia reflejar sobre las partes balncas del biombo,un poco, la silueta de anna 

-Quieres darte prisa no se cuanto podre aguantar estar viendote asi.....-dijo al chico mientras ni siquiera parpadeba para ver a si prometida 

-Ya ya estoy lista- dijo anna mientras salia con unos jeans ala cabera deslavados y una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color blanco 

-te ves hermosa-dijo yoh 

-Gracias- dijo ella y de premio le dio un fugaz beso en los labios 

-Te queria hacer una pregunta-dijo yoh - las canciones que escribes y cantas en que te inspiras? 

-Pues en todo, lo que he pasado, he vivido, lo que siento porque?-dijo ella aun siendo estrechada por los brazos de su prometido 

-Pues me preguntaba en que te insiraste en la cancion de ayer, en la que estabas toda de cuero 

-Esa se llama I love Rock and Roll, y no me digas que otra vez estas celoso 

-No para nada, el hecho de que hables de un chico que te llevas a tu casa y todo eso no me ponen celoso-dijo el con una finjida sorpresa- 

-Buneo pues te dire tu me inspiraste querido , eso ya fue hace muhco tiempo, fue creo antes de que te fueras al torneo , queria saber que sentia de ti y un dia nos fuimos a comprar viveres- 

-----FLASH BACK------ 

-Se encontraban ambos en el supermercado paseando por los estantes dirijiendose al area de cajas- 

-Ya terminamos con lo de la lista annita?-dijo yoh despreocupado viendo hacia delante 

-Si-dijo simplemente anna 

En eso yoh vio un gran estante con litros y litros de jugo de naranja y estaba de promocion 

-Mira el jugo esta de oferta podriamos?-dijo yoh suplicante 

-La lista de las compras ya esta y no tenemos porque comprar otras cosas que no nesesitemos, despues de todo ya llevas naranjas no?-dijo anna sin voltear a verlo 

-Lo se pero con esas juego al Funga Fu Fu y no todas aguantan a que me tome un jugo.. 

-No podemos permitirnos gastos extras -dijo anna- tu no tardas en irte al torneo y yo me quedare sola por eso debo cuidar al maximo los gastos 

-Deacuerdo-dijo yoh con un voz triste pasando de largo por los jugos y llendose hacia la caja 

Anna no pudo evitar mirarlo , y pensar el porque ese chico simpre la desarmaba?, ella tratando de ser un ejemplo de disiplina y el con un mirada puf, se derrumbaba todo, realmente no lo entendia y al pasar por los jugos tomo 2 y los echo al carrito en la caja el ir pasando los oarticulos yoh no pudo evitar notar los jugos y le dio un gran sonrisa a anna 

-Annita los compraste-dijo feliz 

-Si despues de todo tambien me apetece un jugo-dijo anna 

-Annita que feliz me haces-dijo el 

-ES solo jugo-dijo la itako 

-No es el jugo que me compro mi prometida- dijo yoh y sonrio 

-Ella lo vio alli al lado de la maquina registradora y unas pequeñas notas salieron de su cabeza, el de menos de 17 años estaba parado frente a ella se le imagino que pudieran estar solos pero era imposible con tanta gente entrando y saliendo no podrian estar solos 

Salieron del supermercado y caminaron en silencio 

-Y los demas?-dijo anna de repente 

-No estan salieron estaremos solos-dijo yoh 

-Ahh-dijo annamientras pensaba-solos en la casa... 

-Fin del Flash Back--------- 

-ESo fue lo que paso- y de repente se me ocurrio lo de la cancion-sentencio anna 

-Era lo que querias que pasara?-dijo yoh con un brillo- mira qu epodemos.... 

-No Ren nos espera vamos salgamos de aqui antes de que empenzen a pensar mal 

Y salio de la habitacion sin esperar la respuesta de su prometido 

Abajo todos los esperaban con rostros picarescos 

-No digan nada-dijo ella-si no quieren sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde-dijo ren- ya sabes que hacer

-Si jefe-dijo anna ironia

Cada grupo(chicos y chicas salieron a su destino),mientras las chicacas llegaban al bar la gitana detuvo a anna dentro del mismo y le dijo

-Te reto-dijo Cassandra viendo fijamente los ojos de la sacerdotisa 

Continuara.........

En el proximo capitulo 

-Tendras que hacer una baile sensual a Yoh

No esa cancion no , ta habia dicho que estab prohibida en el bar en mala hora mi hermana te enseño eso

bien chicas cuanto dan por este galan? 

Y es el turno de las chicas

Hola Hao

Todo el tiempo supiste que era yo

Lo amas a el cierto?

El proximo capitulo es : Noche de Barra ,Subasta de Chicos y el regreso de hao

Notas de la autora: Hola perdon por la tardanza ,esque me fui de cumple(13 de mayo) a mazatlan por seis dias y aun tengo el boraboritis aguda en mi cabeza( jejeje)y pues ya ven como premio este capitulo es mas largo ademas los invito a leer mi nuevo fic de harry potter llamado Juegos de seduccion espero que les guste y me manden review Les agradesco infinitamente a las personas que me los han mandado estoy muy emocionada y lamento profundamente no poder contestarlos hoy porque no me deja cerrar bien el archivo(alguien sabe como hacer que el txt tenga mas capacidad o como puedo hacer los archivos mas garndes?. porfa porque nesesito ayuda de todas formas les agradesco a las siguentes personas por mandarme review y por decirme que les agrada la historia y que les gusta en serio es muy bueno para mi asi que en el proximo capitulo les contestare sus hermosos reviews por eso contestare la duda que casi todas tenia SI el señor X es hao y ahora la pregunta del millon si ustedes sabian quien era no creen que uan itako tambien pudo haberlo descubierto, ademas la gitana sorprende quien sera ella(obvio que yo se pero ustedes sabran?) y ademas quien es el hombre con quien platicaba? jejej espero que pueden decirme algo en sus reviews ademas bonus en el proximo capitulo se subastaran a los chicos y si quieren estar en la subasta solo digan por quien y cuanto ofrecen ok? 


	7. CAP6Noche de Barra,El regreso de Hao

**Capitulo 6.-Noche de Barra ,Subasta de Chicos y el regreso de hao**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ningún amigo como un hermano; ningún enemigo como un hermano.

Proverbio indio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna vio a la gitana con seriedad, de donde habría salido ese reto?

-a que te refieres?- dijo ana ala defensiva

-es un juego muy popular- dijo al gitana con una sonrisa- verdad o reto nunca lo han jugado?

Tamao, pilika y anna negaron con la cabeza

- pobres chicas, yo las guiare en este apasionante juego- dijo la gitana sonriendo y entrando al bar

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en el embarcadero, un pequeño ejercito de zombies, desempacaban las especias que necesitaban y demás ingredientes

-todo perfecto- decía ren anotando en una tabla – que bueno que mi hermana ha pedido mas de lo necesario, a causa de lo de la ultima actuación e anna, se acabaron muchas cosas y hoy es noche de bar

-que es eso exactamente- dijo yoh preocupado

- espera y veras- dijo ren en tono misterioso

Yoh miro confundido a su amigo y entonces un brillo en particular hizo que si vista se dirigiera acalla un lugar donde paradero incrédulo

- un zorro plateado- dijo yoh en voz baja

- de que hablas?- dijo manta oyendo a su amigo

- miren hacia alla- dijo yoh señalando al dirección- ese es un zorro plateado

Todos dirigieron al vista hacia allí y no vieron nada

- es tas loco- le dijo horo-horo- no hay zorros plateados, alo mucho hay blancos que son de las montañas pero de ahí a plateados

- e so es verdad- dijo lizerg- nunca se ha hablado de zorros plateados

-tal ve z lo imagine- dijo yoh

- bueno, será mejor ir al bar- dijo ren- las chicas deben de estará alla y así regresaremos juntos a casa

Por otro lado las chicas habían ayudado a anna a ensayar y se sorprendieron de las habilidades de la rubia al hacer bebidas, después de eso Cassandra les dijo como se jugaba verdad o reto

-yo elijo a alguien, esa persona podrá elegir entre verdad o reto, si elige verdad tiene que ser sobre cualquier pregunta, la mas absoluta verdad y si es reto, bueno tiene que hacer lo que pida, una vez que se hace la persona elegida , buscara a alguien mas..entendieron?

Todas asintieron

-pero como sabremos que dicen la verdad?-dijo pilika contrariada, cualquiera puede mentir

-yo sabré si dicen la verdad- dijo anna- además lo que sea que se pregunte no deberá salir de aquí de acuerdo?, nadie debe de enterarse lo que aquí se diga

- de acuerdo- dijo un sonrojada peligrosa

Así empezaron a jugar, mientras que algunas, como tamao, elegían verdad, las cuales empezaron por preguntas fáciles, otras como pilika elegía retos que hacían reír alas demás, anna mas discretamente que las otras claro esta

Después de un rato todas se estaban divirtiendo mucho

-Tendrás que hacer una baile sensual a Yoh –le advirtió la gitana anna pues esta había elegido reto- será esta noche durante la noche de barra

-de acuerdo- dijo anna y comenzó a pensar que baile haría

-deberíamos jugar a esto con los chicos- dijo pilika seria muy divertido

-y nos ayudaría mucho- dijo anna-me gustaría ver a yoh hacer lo que tu hiciste

-oye fue un baile hula- dijo pilika nada del otro mundo

-hagamos una ultima ronda, de verdades para cada una –dijo al gitana-los chicos deben de estar por terminar, y no quiero que nos encuentren haciendo confesiones, es tu turno anna

Todas pudieron ver esa sonrisa malvada tan característica de anna que solo salía cuando le doblaba el entrenamiento a yoh

Mientras los chicos llegaban por la puerta trasera del bar y avanzaron hasta donde oían las voces y risas de las chicas

Ren se percato de lo que pasaba y puso un dedo en sus labios para poderlas oír, e incito a los demás a que tampoco hicieran ruido, los demás algo contrariados aceptaron tan confusa petición

-bien esta será para todas ya que es la ultima- dijo anna maliciosa- están enamoradas,donde y cuando se dieron cuenta?

-eso es trampa- se quejo pilika- son demasiadas preguntas

-pero las contestaremos si tu así lo haces- dijo la gitana

-pero creo que es a leguas que saben que yo amo a yoh no?- dijo anna

-peor no sabemos cuando ni donde fue que te diste cuenta-dijo tamao

-bien dicho tamao- dijo pilika- entonces, aceptas?

-de acuerdo- dijo anna- pero ustedes contesten primero……tamao-dijo maliciosa anna y la pelirosa dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión

Del otro lado de la estancia estaban los chicos atentos a ello

-se que nos meteremos en problemas- dijo lizerg en un susurro y manta solo asintió

- bueno yo.-dijo tamao roja de la vergüenza- si, me gusta alguien, es una amigo, pensé que era solo atento conmigo, peor me gustaba mucho que dijera que era muy buena cocinando, el es así saben?, tiene un gran corazón y cuando menos lo espere , me enamore de el perdidamente

-queremos nombre Tamamura- dijo pilika

-no preguntaron nombres- se defendió al pelirosa agachando al mirada

-tu estabas enamorada de yoh no?- dijo entonces la gitana sorprendiendo a las demás pues no sabían de donde pudo saberlo al gitana

- bueno, yo creía que si- dijo mirando nerviosamente a anna- pero después me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por el joven yoh, era solo admiración y respeto, cuando yo llegue a estudiar a la casa de los asakura, el fue el primero que habló conmigo, por eso creo que fue la confusión, además desde el primer momento que vi juntos a la señorita anna y al joven yoh supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro

-gracias tamao- dijo anna algo sorprendida por el análisis de la pelirosa

Detrás de la estancia un peliazul estaba que echaba chispas, por un lado se alegraba que tamao hubiera aclarado lo de yoh, peor por otro, de quien estaría enamorada la pelirosa?

-entonces si no es yoh- dijo pilika debo de investigar a los demás- dijo con una mueca traviesa

-después lo harás-dijo anna- es tu turno pilika- como se llama esta vez tu enamorado?

Era de todos conocido que la peliazul salía mucho, con varios chicos distintos, cosa que ponía a su hermano y a otro chico de los pelos, era tanta la afluencia de hombres que preguntaban por pilika que hubo una temporada que bason, koloro y amidamaru-obligado por los otros espiritus- se encargaban de correrlos

-pues para su información- dijo pilika- solo me he enamorado de una vez

-y todo ese catalogo de ropa masculina que llega ala casa- dijo anna- déjame decirte que yo los vi muy… hombres….

-bueno si salgo con ellos-dijo pilika- pero nunca los he besado, solo vamos al cine a comer o a cenar, pero nada mas eso, puesto que yo he tratado de olvidarme de mi primer amor y no lo he conseguido

-entonces cuenta- dijo la gitana con una extraña sonrisa- dinos quién es tu amor?

- como ya se imaginan es un shaman, es muy poderoso- dio con orgullo- pero nunca se ha fijado en mi, me enamore cuando acabo el torneo de shamanes en los primeros días que llegamos a vivir aquí, bueno, no se, era tan frió, tan duro, que sabia que muy dentro de el era muy vulnerable, ………todo eso me atrajo , siempre imagine que un día el me vería, y me diría que el también estaba enamorado de mi, quede perdida, después de un tiempo supe que el jamás se fijaría en una niña tonta como yo y por eso trate de sacármelo del corazón, pero no he podido…de todas formas es demasiado tarde

Ana y la gitana se vieron por un instante a los ojos y ambas sonrieron, si, ya sabían a quién se refería al peliazul y eso causo alegría en ambas chicas

Mientras ren apretaba los puños con fuerza, quien le había robado el corazón de pilika, seria alguno de sus amigos?, a su lado Yoh sonreía travieso, ese ren siempre era muy impetuoso, si hubiera prestado atención sabría a quien se refería la peliazul

-porque dices que es demasiado tarde?- dijo tamao

Todas notaron el deje de tristeza de pilika y esta movía sus manos nerviosamente

-bueno….ya dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños- dijo la peliazul y sin querer una lagrima bajo de su rostro-cumpliré 18 años, la edad que según mi pueblo me hace mayor…….bueno no estaba dentro de las preguntas-volvió a adoptar un semblante alegre- te toca cassandra

Todas supieron que pilika no quería hablar de eso y respetaron su silencio

-a que se refiere pilika?- le pregunto lizerg a horo-horo

-no puedo decirle s mucho- dijo el chico serio como nunca antes- pero no pensé que se lo hicieran a ella. No a mi hermana

- tu turno cassandra- dijo anna

-bueno- dijo la gitana nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo- yo solo me he enamorado una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo……..el era grupo, fuerte, poderoso, no pensé que se fijaría en mi como ustedes, pero el lo hizo, o al menos pretendió que así era, me enamoro, me conquisto, yo no podía enamorarme, todos me lo decían, no les hice caso, no quise prestar atención, me decían que era malo, que no me quería, pero yo crédulamente y enamorada como estaba no les hice caso, cuando el obtuvo lo que quería me dijo que era una tonta que solo era un juego para el, me rompió el corazón, jugo conmigo y me dejo, tan fácil tan sencillo, que jama lo he perdonado, ni nunca lo haré, solo espero el momento de poder vengarme-dijo en un tono mas duro y lleno de odio

- cassandra….-dijo tamao triste

-después de eso aprendí la lección- dijo cassandra con una sonrisa triste- el amor no era para mi, nunca lo fue, aprendí cual era mi lugar en el mundo y lo que tenia que hacer, y por eso ahora ayudo a quienes pueden disfrutar el amor como ustedes

-eso es muy duro- dijo pilika- podrías enamorarte otra vez no?

-no nunca jamás volveré a cometer ese estupido error- dijo la gitana- bueno es tu turno anna, cuando te diste cuenta de que amabas a yoh

La sacerdotisa vio con ojos interrogantes ala gitana la cual la miro como diciéndole que no diría mas entonces suspiro

- bueno lo mió fue amor a primera vista- dijo anna – como sabrán yoh y yo estamos prometidos desde pequeños, yo nunca lo había visto puesto que yo estaban entrenado en la montaña Ozore, entonces un día, el fue a visitarme ……..-dijo la chica y entonces comenzó a recordar todo como si hubiera sido ayer y les relato su primer encuentro con yoh

- te dijo "muérete" la primera vez que te vio?- dijo un horo-horo escuchando a anna relatando

- si- dijo yoh- y ese fue el momento en que supe que me había enamorado de ella

-mis padres me habían abandonado ay que cuándo era muy pequeña desperté mis poderes, podía leer la mente y ver espiritus- dijo anna con voz suave- cuando lo vi y le dije eso, supe que el tenia que marcharse, yo era muy mala y podría hacerle daño, me había enamorado de el a primer avista y eso a el no le gustaría nada

- a quién?- dijo tamao quien no conocía la historia

-al Oni- dijo anna- el demonio que vivía dentro de mi……………..

-un oni?- dijo pilika asombrada- porque?

-yo podía atraer todos los pensamientos negativos de la gente y los míos propios, cosa que hicieron que el oni naciera, bueno, yoh me ayudo una vez cuando apareció el oni y lo ataco, el me prometió que cuando fuera shaman king me ayudaría con mi problema…….nos fuimos en año nuevo a templo donde el oni aprecio y me llevo al monte ozore, yoh contra todo lo que pensaba fue a rescatarme y lucho contra el poderoso oni que había creado, aun cuando yo misma, le dije al oni que matara a yoh………

-eso es cierto?- dijo un ryo preocupado y yoh solo asintió

-yoh arriesgo al primer amigo que tenia con el un gasto llamado matamune…. Para poder rescatarme del oni, y lo derroto, fue al primera vez que yoh hizo una posesión de almas con matamune, haciendo que este fuera al otro mundo………por eso es que yoh siempre trae ese colar al cuello, porque yo se que algún día volverá a llamar a ese gato……..cuando acabo todo, yo supe que lo amaba y así se lo dije, el no tuvo que decirme nada, yo ya había visto su mente…..

-que romántico- dijo tamao secándose las lagrimas- fue desde entonces

- el amor a primer avista- dijo pilika con los ojos brillantes

- yo no tenia ni idea de eso- dijo cassandra impactada- porque no sabia nada de eso?-dijo mas para si con un murmullo

-bueno ya será mejor ir por los chicos- dijo anna- o se nos hará mas tarde, ya casi es hora- dijo levantándose

Los chicos igual de impactados que las demás, se pusieron nerviosos pues anna iba ne su dirección entonces yoh siempre valiente salio

-hola chicas- dijo sonriente- hola annita

-escucharon todo?- dijo anna lanzándoles una mirada

- no mucho- dijo yoh encogiéndose de hombros- nos vamos a casa?

Anna lo miro para un momento y después le sonrió levemente

- vamos a casa yoh- dijo anna y tomándolo de la mano salio con el

- vaya ese si es amor- dijo pilika observándolos-en fin vamonos- dijo marchándose rápidamente

Para la noche, Anna y Ren se marcharon antes de los demás pues tenían algunos asuntos que resolver, los chicos fueron junto con la gitana mas tarde encontrándose con un lleno casi total en el bar de Ren ,la misma mesa que tenían antes estaba ahí, aunque pudieron ver al señor X no vieron al otro admirador de anna

La música se oía fuerte, incitadora , ya había muchos chicos en al pista bailando, vieron que había un contador indicando que para al noche de barra faltaba al menos una media hora mas

-jóvenes-dijo una mesera a los demás- el jefe quiere verlos detrás del escenario

Todos la siguieron ,dejando alas chicas en la mesa y detrás del escenario un ren sonriente los esperaba

- chicos les gustaría hacerme un favor?- dijo demasiado sonriente y entonces todos se preocuparon

Anna o Sakura salio al escenario portando una falda de vuelo azul con muchos cortes en la piernas y una playera ajustad a su cabello estaba suelto, tomo el micrófono y la música se apago

- bien chicos como saben ay es noche de barra- dijo anna y todos gritaron entusiasmados, peor antes de eso, saben que tanto el jefe como yo hacemos algunas veces algunas aportaciones para la caridad, en esta ocasión, estoy segura que le s gusta, habrá una subasta, peor no una cualquiera, se subastaran personas, así que si quieren a alguien esta noche…… empiecen a sacar las carteras……

Todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, entonces eso significaría que…. Todos comenzaron a sacra billetes algunos hacían grupos y juntaban dinero

Entonces ryo sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia le escenario y de repente se vio siendo iluminado

-el primero es Ryo con espada de madera……-decía anna mientras llamaba al susodicho para que fuera con ella, el chico nerviosos así lo hizo- sueño de todas las fanáticas de el Rey, sabe cocinar y trabajar chicas que dicen?

Empezaron las pujas , y después de un rato ryu se fue sonriente con una chica que agitaba las caderas provocativamente

-no saldré de aquí me niego es denigrante- dijo horo-horo

- miedo a que den menos dinero hoto-hoto?- dijo malicioso ren

-por mi darán mas que por ti puercoespín- dijo horo-horo- quieres verlo

- me gustaría- dijo ren- aunque dudo que tengas el valor

Horo-horo salio al escenario entre silbidos de las presentes y gritos

-psicologia inversa?-dijo manta a ren

- nunca falla-dijo este malicioso- prepárate manta, después del pelos azulados vas tu

-no creo que den mucho por mi pero tratare de divertirme- dijo manta algo nervioso

- mi hermano- dijo pilika

-este chico es proveniente del norte- dijo anna mientras un nervioso horo-horo se acercaba- así que chicas si quieren algo de hielo, el es el indicado, apuesto, gracioso el es horo-horo empiecen las pujas

-de inmediato las chicas comenzaron a pujar por horo, tamao nerviosa se revolvía las manos queriendo pujar pero no sabiendo si lo conseguiría

-yo que tu pujaría ahora- dijo la gitana revolviendo su bebida- no sabes con quien se iría no?

-peor ….pero…-dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

Pilika de inmediato entendió todo

- es cierto tamao , yo no puedo porque seria muy vergonzoso que su hermana pujara por el

-como amigos- dijo tamao y se sonrojo- es bien- anoto su nombre ne le papel que estaban en la mesa, con el cual todas pujaban y lo alzo

- vaya alla en la mesa un pelirosa aumenta la puesta- dijo anna la micrófono- y se va ala una alas dos y a las tres, vendido a tamao Tamamura, recuerden chicas que los tendrán por toda la noche….

Manta salio a paso vacilante sabiendo de ante mano que tal vez nadie pujara por el, el lo sabia, su amigos incluso chocolove eran mas apuestos que el

- el siguiente es manta oyamada-dijo ana con voz sensual- chicas que su estatura no las engañe, he vivido con el algunos años y déjenme decirle…el es todo un espécimen ,bien chicas cuanto dan por este galán?

Las pujas empezaron a subir, rebasando las de horo y las de ryu, las chicas se habían intrigado ante lo dicho por anna y habían empezado a pujar por que pequeñín quien les inundo de ternura al final una chica muy atractiva gano el derecho de estar con manta

La subasta continuo, chocolove fue con una chica que había pagado bastante por el ya que lo conocía de los bares donde el chico presentaba y le gustaban sus chistes por extraño que pareciera, hubo un pequeño encuentro cuando fue el turno de lizerg puesto que muchas chicas se pelaron por el , el ingles cautivo a las chicas con sus modales y su presencia y hasta le momento fue el mas peleado

Anna subasto a algunos meseros y chicos que quisieron ayudar con la causa al final solo quedaban yoh y ren y anna sabia que seria muy difícil subastar a yoh, ya que ella no podría participar en ello, y no quería que ninguna resbalosa se ganara al chico

-el siguiente es yoh asakura- dijo anna- un chico común y corriente- a diferencia de los demás chicos donde anna ponía sus virtudes esta ve z con yoh no dijo nada no quería que muchas se interesaran en el

Pero como debía pasar muchas chicas vieron al castaño y se prendaron de el empezando a subir las apuestas, unas gritaban cosas como "ven a casa con mama" y anna se ponía cada vez mas furiosa , fueron subiendo las apuesta s y cassandra supo que era momento de actuar

- yo te haré feliz precioso- dijo una chica levantando su pancarta el nombre- meli-chan-anna le dirigió una furiosa mirada

-de eso nada, ofrezco el doble- dijo una chica con una pancarta llena de corazones que ponía Aishin

-10 millones-anna azakura- dijo con un grito si las miradas mataran anna hubiera matado a esa chica que por algún extraño motivo se llamaba como ella y casi tenia el mismo apellido que yoh

- vas a pujar por yoh?- dijo horo sentado ala mesa

- si no lo hago anna mandara a golpear a aquella que se quede con el- dijo al gitana levantando su hoja de papel

Anna se alegro cuando vio al puja de la gitana, prefería mil veces a esa chica la cual sabia de su relación con yoh a cualquiera de las que estaban claramente interesadas en el chico

-a la una, dos y tres a Cassandra- dijo anna aliviada, las otras tres pujantes miraron con odio a anna y ala gitana la cual sonriente esperaba a yoh

-por ultimo tenemos al jefe….Ren Tao-dijo revelando el nombre del chico por primera vez- este algo sonrojado se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica y de inmediato – el jefe, este chico proveniente de china que como ya saben, es un excelente cantante y muy amigo mió

Si con yoh había habido muchas apuestas, con ren se desbordaban, las meseras incluso habían juntado su dinero para pujar por el pelimorado, mely-chan , quien seguía molesta por no haber conseguido a yoh, se prendo de ren a penas lo vio, y era la mas dura ya que cada vez que una chica pujaba esta lo hacia nuevamente

- vas a venir conmigo- dijo mely con al pancarta levantada

En al mesa pilika estaba que echaba chispas

- yo rescatare a ren de esas resbalosas- dijo anotando su nombre y levantándolo

Anna quien solo esperaba eso, hizo que pilika ganara el derechote estar con el ahora sonrojado chino, el cual se compuso rápidamente y dijo

-Y es el turno de las chicas – dijo ren y empezó a subastar a las meseras y a las chicas que querían, cassandra fue llamada detrás del escenario y al chica con un gota en al cabeza acepto ir

-la penúltima es Cassandra alcázar- dijo ren con una sonrisa- una bella gitana que podría concederles un deseo

-soy una gitana no un genio- le susurro la chica a ren peor mantuvo la sonrisa

La hermosura de la gitana de inmediato provoco que los chicos comenzaran a pujar por ella, pero además todos notaron que de la chica salía una extraña energía, pero nadie presto atención a eso, incluso el señor X hizo una oferta

-vaya si que estamos ansiosos- dijo ren-si nadie mas entonces, ala una , alas dos

-pago el triple-dijo una voz a lo lejos

Ren pudo sentir como la chica maldijo en voz baja

-bueno el triple, vaya, entonces ala una alas dos, alas tres vendida al chico misterioso de la parte de atrás- dijo ren-

Como si hubiera estado planeado la gente se empezó a abrir hasta que la silueta de un chico que aun estaba en penumbras este comenzó avanzar y poco a poco se vieron su rasgos, alto, de piel blanca, un hermoso cabello blanco largo y recogido en una coleta, de impactantes ojos plateados se acerco al escenario extendiendo un brazo

Cassandra tomo el dinero que había en esa mano y se lo dio a ren para a continuación bajar con el sujeto, quien al tomo e la mano con mucha delicadeza

-que hace s aquí- dijo cassandra

-ya hablaremos, sonríe, querida, nos están viendo- dijo el chico en un tono seductor

-vaya ese si es un hombre- dijo pilika entusiasmada- que suerte de cassandra

-es como uno de los héroes de mis libros- dio tamao viendo al chico ante la molestia de horo

-no sientes algo extraño yoh?- dijo lizerg

- no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo yoh sin dejar de ver a esa extraña pareja

-para finalizar esto- dijo ren al micrófono- se subastara lo mas preciado aquí, ustedes saben quien es , Sakura quieres venir?

De inmediato los chicos se pusieron alertas, anna subía al escenario con un nuevo conjunto, un ajustado pantalón de piel de serpiente a las caderas y un top muy revelador, hecho de una tela semi transparente, ajustado en el pecho pero que ponía al descubierto su ombligo donde había algo brillante, su cabello iba suelto y alborotado , lo que le resulto en una serie de exclamaciones y gritos de la enardecida multitud

- vaya que guapa se ve anna no crees amigo?- dijo manta yoh quien se había quedado embobado viendo ala rubia

Ren empezó al subasta y todos empezaron a pujar con mas rapidez no era de extrañar, pues todos habían deseado una oportunidad así desde que sakura había aparecido en el bar, así que las suma rápidamente subió, al final el hombre X seguía pujando

- tienes que hacerlo yoh- dijo horo-horo- ese sujeto me da mala espina, además es tu prometida

-pero no se- dijo yoh- no es trampa?

-si serás- dijo chocolove al lado de su chica- te van a ganar pu´es

- por el dinero no te preocupes apunto manta anotando el nombre del chico en un papel- yo te lo daré, peor debes de hacerlo yoh imagínate que ella tiene que estar TODA la noche con el

Fue entonces que yoh se dio cuneta, ahí estaba anna, con esa ropa ajustada y sexy, y tendría que bailar con quien ganara, no de ninguna manera , el había planeado mandar a amida para que espantara al chico, pero no se había dado cuenta que ella tenia que tocara ese sujeto, ah no , ella era su prometida ella era su anna

Levanto con fuerza su hoja, peor de inmediato el señor x ,doblo al cantidad, entonces yoh se levanto de la mesa levantando el papel

- hasta que te diste cuenta , tonto- dijo anna mentalmente al ver el papel de yoh , peor contrariada de que ese extraño sujeto siguiera la apuesta

-vaya si que estará peleado no?- dijo ren algo nervioso ya que sabría lo que su amigo seria capaz de hacer si no ganaba a anna

Peor ambos chicos estuvieron así unos minutos, cada uno pagando y doblando la apuesta , ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido , pero entonces algo jalo la silla del señor x provocando que este cayera y yoh siguiera con el papel en alto

-vendida al chico de los audífonos naranjas- dijo ren aliviado de que esto acabara, que el había pasado al señor x

Mientras tanto cerca de la barra

-porque lo hiciste se darán cuenta- dijo una enojada cassandra

-se iban a tardar horas- dijo el sujeto a su lado- necesito que se vayan ya a casa……

Anna fue hacia yoh y le planto un beso frente a todos dejando al pobre castaño en las nubes

-oye muy bien al siguiente canción y acérquense todos a la barra-dijo anna en el oído de yoh, y lo mando de regreso tomando el micrófono de la mano de ren-Muchas gracia s por su ayuda, las donaciones se enviaran mañana primera hora al orfanatorio de Fumbari, gracia s ustedes, y saben que continua no?

Todos gritaron y agitaron las cervezas al tiempo que hacían una cuenta hacia tras desde el 10, mientras la luces del escenario se iban apagando dejándolo en penumbras

-es tiempo- se oyó al voz de ren- es noche de barra

Los gritos se intensificaron cuando una luz ilumino a anna detrás de la barra, la chica empezó entonces a mover algunas botellas al ritmo de la música electrónica que llenaba el lugar, movía las botellas con una agilidad impresionante y servia tragos a diestra y siniestra

Todos los chicos ya estaban ahí y pedían bebidas algunas difíciles y complicadas pero que anna hacia con mucha facilidad, estuvo un rato así mientras servia y la gente bailaba hasta que en un momento la música cambio por completo

Ren quien estaba con los chicos cerca de la barra se golpeo la frente

-No esa canción no , ya había dicho que estaba prohibida en el bar en mala hora mi hermana te enseño eso – dijo ren en un tono preocupado

-a que te refieres?- dijo manta

Y entonces todos supieron a que se refería

Anna se había subido a la barra y se colocaba un cinturón hecho de pequeñas monedas doras, las cuales sonaban y se agitaban a cada moviendo de la chica

- es hora del show chicos

Los hombres gritaron entusiasmados mientras que todos volteaban hacia una anna reflejada la cual empezaba a agitar las caderas con rapidez

Nuevamente la música cambio el sonido que empezó los transporto a todos a las arenas del desierto mientras que anna comenzaba a mover y agitar las caderas de una forma sensual e incitadora

Entonces tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con una voz ronca, sensual

**Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prisión  
y una canción triste sin dueño**

Anna seguía agitando las caderas haciendo que las monedas se movieran y sonaran a cada movimiento que hacia la chica además de que hacia unos movimientos sensuales con las manos

**ya he ya he ya la he  
y conocí tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo**

Entonces anna comenzó a cantar hacia donde estaba yoh el cual miraba hipnotizado como se movía la chica agitando y cantando solo para el, una canción hecha para el.

**le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu**

Las mujeres del lugar comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de la chica incluso pilika y una tímida tamao comenzaron a moverse con agilidad propia de ellas, provocando que tanto ren como horo-horo las miraran sorprendidos

Anna entonces comenzó a cantar en un idioma desconocido para todos

**rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu**

Manta sonreía la ver a su amigo, el chico "tranquilidad" de esa manera mientras admitía para si, que yoh iba a tener muchos problemas si anna era así en realidad, no era de dudar que la chica tenia una sensualidad que salía por cada poro

**ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un rió de sal y un barco  
abandonado en el desierto**

Anna bajo del escenario y con sensualidad comenzó a acercarse donde un cautivo yoh la esperaba

**ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo**

Anna entonces se detuvo frente al chico y empezó a moverse frente a el, moviendo y agitando la s caderas , bailándole sensualmente a un nervioso yoh quien quería sacarla de ahí, ya que su libido no aguantaría mas movimientos de eso

**le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu**

-esto es divertido-le dijo su acompañante a cassandra mientras tomaba de dos vasos de alcohol

-quieres dejarme oír la canción?- le espeto al chica- o te devolveré de donde veniste

**rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu

entonces anna comenzó a mover las manos y las caderas como tocando a yoh, mientras este a su vez se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar, sabia que si la tocaba, tendrían que detenerlo puesto que no tenia ideas muy santas en al cabeza

**rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu**

el ritmo empezó a hacerse mas sensual mientras anna balaba para yoh y seguía cantando para casi terminar la canción

**le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu**

anna termino la canción muy cerca de la boca de yoh quien se quedo perplejo cuando la música termino y los aplausos que le siguieron

fue mas de lo que el shaman pudo contener tomando a anna de las caderas la pego a el para darle un profundo beso

-la próxima vez- le advirtió- bailaras para mi…..a solas…..

Anna lo miro algo dudosa de la actitud posesiva de su prometido pero sonrió ante ello

- puedes estar seguro de eso- dio la chica

Después de eso, la noche de barra fue un éxito, se dijo así mismo ren mientras veía como sus clientes consumían mas y mas de la barra

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Ren, se acerco a cassandra y sin importarle la mirada de molestia del acompañante de la chica le susurro algo y la chica asintió, yendo al escenario mientras el chico hablaba con sus amigos, después de eso ren también subió al escenario y pidió silencio

-esta es la ultima canción, entonces, como despedida, que los chicos que participaron en la subasta bailen con sus parejas-pidió el chico- como sakura también estuvo- le pediré a un amiga mía, que cante para ustedes…….

Entonces la luz ilumino la figura de cassandra la cual estaba delante de un micrófono y una hermosa música, lenta y suave comenzaba a oírse

Entonces después de un hondo suspiro cassandra comenzó a cantar con una voz , suave, llena de sentimientos

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado **

Cassandra cantaba bellamente esa canción, que para ella significaba mucho, en un tiempo, que ella creía en el amor

Todas las parejas habían comenzado a bailar al ritmo suave de la música , cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa hacia su acompañante  
**  
Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. **

-Muchas gracias por pujar por mi- dijo horo a la pelirosa esta se sonrojo- no me imagino a nadie mas bailar esta canción

-joven horo-horo-dijo una apenada tamao

-dimo solo horo-dijo el chico has pagado por mi no?- dijo con una sonrisa que le contagio ala chica y le dio una vuelta mas ****

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." 

Unas figuras oscuras miraban fijamente al pareja del centro, esa chica rubia y el castaño, pensando en los planes para esa noche, que disfruten después de todo, no estarán juntos mucho tiempo  
**  
Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.   
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos. **

-Es una canción muy triste- dijo anna en el pecho de yoh

-es una chica muy misteriosa- dijo el chico abrazando a anna por la espalda- pero a pesar de eso, me alegra que ella cante , así te deudo tener entre mis brazos

Anna levanto la mirada chocando con esas orbes obscuras que la habían enamorado

-sabes?- dijo yoh- le agradezco tanto a mis padres que nos hayan prometido, nunca podría querer a alguien mas que a ti

- lo mismo digo- dijo anna- tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

Yoh le dio un tierno beso que hizo que anna le pusiera las manos detrás del cuello para que no se separan en un buen rato mientras se daban pequeños besos

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías. 

-de quien estas enamorada?- dijo ren directo como siempre a pilika quien lo observo asombrad con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-a que te refieres- dijo la peliazul tratando de zafarse de los brazos de ren el cual la atrajo hacia si en un contacto mas intimo-

-las escuchamos- dijo ren por toda respuesta- dime –le pidió- como se llama el

Pilika se sonrojo, sin saber como contestar a esa pregunta de la cual, la repuesta era un simple "tu", pero que no pudo salirle

-esta bien no me lo digas- le dijo ren viéndola con sus expresivos ojos dorados- pero quiero que sepas, que yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente

Pilika no entendió esto ultimo pero siguió bailando con ren abrazando su cuerpo sintiendo por primera vez, la calidez del pecho del chico ****

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." 

-aun no lo olvidas mi querida- dijo el peliblanco con una copa sentado en la barra, dirigiendo la vista hacia una cassandra que tenia lagrimas en los ojos- no importa, después de todo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por el, ya no-saco un celular de color blanco de entre sus ropas y hablo- debes venir, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti****

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar... 

El señor X se levanto furioso de su mesa pensado que ese era el momento adecuado y se perdió entre al multitud de gente, sintiendo un extraño peso en el pecho que no quiso saber el porque ****

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**  
****la**** la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." **** es**

La canción termino y todos de inmediato aplaudieron al gitana la cual se bajo rápidamente del escenario para que nadie pudiera ver las lagrimas que le habían salido, nos e percato que tanto ren como anna si se habían dado cuenta de ello **"q**

Después de un par de canciones mas , la gente comenzó a salir del lugar mientras anna le decía a los demás que la esperan par irse juntos, debía cambiarse primero, aunque yoh fue el primero en decirle que no había necesidad,

la chica sonriente llego a su camerino y de pronto sintió esa conocida energía y dijo al viento

-Hola Hao – con una voz tranquila y normal- cuanto tiempo

De entre las sombras salio al figura del señor x el cual se despojo de la gabardina que lo cubría y efectivamente delante de ella, estaba Hao Asakura el cual se veía algo contrariado

-Todo el tiempo supiste que era yo?-dijo hao acercándose a anna- nunca aprenderé a no subestimarte futura esposa de los asakura

-que haces aquí?- dijo anna

-simplemente me he cansado de estar entre las sombras-dijo acercándose mas y mas ala chica- además, se lo que esta pasando en su casa, por eso mismo he venido, puedo sacarte de la promesa ala sacerdotisa, solo tienes que venir conmigo- dijo tomando de la barbilla al chica y acercándose para darle un beso

Sin embargo anna se mantuvo quieta y justo cuando iba a besarla , ella corrió la cara de tal forma que hao le dio el beso en la mejilla, el chico la soltó y dio un hondo suspiro

-Lo amas a el cierto? – dijo hao- tan grande es tu amor por mi hermano?

-si, por ello me quedare se que si estoy con el podremos salir de ello- dijo anna desafiante

- ustedes no saben con quienes se están metiendo- dijo hao- selene es muy testaruda tomara tu vida sin que puedas oponerte……

-aun así no abandonare a yoh- dijo anna- este con el, de algún modo, lo se

-se que podrían conseguirlo-dijo hao-tengo irme, pero me veras, mas pronto de lo que crees……después de todo- añadió con burla- soy un asakura también no?

-que pretendes?-le dijo anna

-no te dejare tan fácil anna, serás mía, no de mi hermano- se dirigió hacia la puerta- y si no lo crees te lo diré mas fácil, eres la prometida de los asakura no?, entonces eres la mis después de todo, soy mayor que yoh-termino y salio del camerino anna fue tras el pero cuando abrió no había nadie allí

La chica se quedo preocupada después de eso, lo que decía hao era verdad, después de todo, ella era su prometida?, no quería alejarse de yoh

Cuando anna salio todos se pusieron en marcha, solo yoh se percato que a pesar de que la chica había dicho que iría cambiarse, traía la misma ropa que antes , el chico solo se quedo contemplando preocupado a su prometida sin saber que le había pasado

Ren iba conduciendo la camioneta donde iba todos, cassandra se había despedido, del chico misterioso y no contestaba las preguntas que le hacia una maliciosa pilika, entonces, de pronto ren , freno de repente

-que te pasa-le dijo horo-horo-sobandose la cabeza- no sabes conducir

- algo se me atravesó- dijo ren- era…..un zorro plateado-dijo mirando yoh, todos miraron pero nadie pudo ver donde estaba

A yoh no le gusto nada como iba eso, así que nadie mas dijo nada hasta llegar a casa

Fausto los recibió con una sonrisa y todos se prepararon para dormir pero ninguno de ellos lo conseguiría

Un grito cortó el ambiente

Todos corrieron hasta donde estaba anna tirada en el suelo, lo que mas le preocupo fue que la chica tenia una flecha negra en el pecho, justo donde el corazón se debería de encontrar

Un charco de sangre comenzaba a salir de la rubia, peor lo que mas les preocupo que la sangre era de un color negro intenso

-anna- fue el grito de yoh y corrió hasta su amada

-es demasiado pronto- dijo cassandra al viento- aun no es tiempo

-vamos a llevarla al hospital de prisa- dijo ren

-en el hospital no podrán hacer nada por ella- dijo la gitana atrayendo la atención de todos, entonces ella los vio con una sonrisa algo extraña- será mejor que dejen de jugar…….es hora de que llamen a sus espíritus acompañantes….. o anna morirá

Continuara……………………

NA

Hola, vaya que puedo decir, después de un par de años vuelvo a retomar esta historia, por la tardanza debo de decirles el porque de ello

Verán, de hecho esta historia tenia un capitulo algo diferente a este, y yo ya lo había hecho pero de repente, mi computadora se le metió un virus y lo perdí junto a todos los demás escritos que tenia- muchos de mis primeros trabajos snif- en fin la computadora se compuso y volví a escribir el capitulo y de repente, otra vez se descompuso- de hecho después de eso la arroje y se rompió- algo brusco lo se, peor eso hizo que no quisiera escribir nuevamente el capitulo, por eso no había podido continuar

Pero gracias a los reviews que estaban enviando, especialmente a los últimos de roció asakura y de mely chan, fue que volví a esta historia, la cual estara nuevamente entre las actualizaciones que haré

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que con sus reviews hacen que siga escribiendo, por ustedes seguiré con este fic , les prometo poner todo de mi para esto y mil perdone s por el atraso jamás lo volveré a hacer de acuerdo?

Afortunadamente en cuento me puse a escribir la musa llego a mi-además de que me tuve que leer todos los tomos del manga y la serie en un buen rato jeje- y recordé muchas cosas que pasaban este fic y les aseguro que les gustaran jejeje

Bueno ,bueno no las molesto mas solo quería disculparme y agradecer su apoyo espero que me manden reviews para ver que opinan del resurgimiento de esta historia de acuerdo?

Así que sin mas ni mas les dejo los avances del siguiente capitulo

-tu también eres un shaman?-

-Yo creo que deberías dejar de esconderte Hao necesitamos tu ayuda

-ella esta siendo envenenada, sino hacemos algo por ella morirá irremediablemente

-deben entrar en sus recuerdos, sus memorias los harán llegar hasta donde esta concentrado el conjuro

-lárgate de mi vista fenómeno

-estas sola pequeña nadie estará contigo, solo debes creer en ti y solo en ti

-peor si la vana matar ese entrenamiento es muy duro

-aunque tu nunca me amas yo siempre te querré yoh…..

- no me dejes por favor anna, no te has dado cuenta yo te amo……

-que diablos va venir a hacer Eros aquí

-voy a quedarme con ustedes, después de todo este es el hogar de mi familia

-gracias hao

-se cuales son tus intenciones, se lo que buscas a mi no me engañaras

-les presento a Yue …..mi……amigo……..

El próximo capitulo se llamara: El oscuro pasado de anna, la chica que estaba maldita


End file.
